


Tumblr Prompts

by captainsourwolf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: A collection of prompts I've filled on Tumblr.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 48) “I can’t wait to put bruises all over that pretty skin.” NOT set in NLT universe

“You’re so beautiful, spread out for me like this.”

Rhett sighs and closes his eyes as fingertips dance along his thighs. Goosebumps erupt over his naked body, making him shiver and moan low. The lights are down and the music soft in the background, but Link is dangerous hovering around him on the bed, his hands touching and mouth following everywhere he goes. Rhett is bound by the wrists and ankles, starfished in the center of the bed, and he can barely move he’s strung so tight.

“Look at you, Rhett,” Link murmurs and kisses his hip bone. “Making a mess of yourself.” He punctuates his words with a slow lick from root to tip and not stopping until he’s lapped up the liquid dripping onto Rhett’s hip. Rhett groans and bucks. Link pins him down with an arm over his waist and digs his fingers in in a warning. _Don’t move_.

A hand drops from his thigh and between his legs, teasing over his balls and sending a shiver racing up his spine. He moans and tries his best to move again but the arm across his waist tightens and those fingers dig in harder. After a moment Link releases his hold and kisses Rhett’s other hip.

“I’m gonna ride you right here, tied up with nowhere to go.” Rhett squeezes his eyes shut and tries hard not to twist his hips. “Take what I want and you can’t do anything about it. You’re helpless right now.”

“Link, please,” Rhett begs. He wants to move but he can’t and Link’s soft touches are torturous and driving him crazy.

A sharp bite on his stomach makes him jerk in surprise. “Be quiet. Rules remember? You be a good boy for me and I’ll let you do whatever you want.” Rhett glances down his body and sees Link grinning chesire-like at him.

“Screw the rules, untie me,” Rhett gasps and yanks on his restraints tight enough to make his biceps bulge and his forearms cramp.

Link bites him again and sucks the skin into his mouth, soothes it with his tongue after. He takes his time working his way across the expanse of torso underneath him and Rhett groans. He’s on the verge of sobbing and needs to be touched badly. Link can punish all he wants, but Rhett wants out. He’s aching and leaking and his heart is hammering in his chest from Link’s touches.

“Link, untie me. Let me fuck you,” he begs and jerks his restraints again. Link sighs heavily before kissing and nibbling his way up Rhett’s body until he’s at the first cuff. He quickly undoes it and slips it over Rhett’s wrist, then moves to the other one. “Now the ankles,” he demands gently.

Link sits back far enough that he can unclasp the cuffs on each leg. Immediately Rhett is on him, hands big around his waist in a bruising grip, body towering over him from behind. Link moans and presses his hips back. Rhett latches onto a shoulder, teeth sinking in at the same time he pushes the head of his cock in. Link drops to his elbows and Rhett sinks further, huffing.

“Now look at you, Link,” Rhett whispers, “ _you_ spread out for _me_. I can’t wait to put bruises on that pretty skin.” As he speaks he thrusts deeper, harder, and Link is wild with his moans. “Mark you up, make everybody see who you belong to. They’ll never forget who put ‘em there.”

Link fists the sheets in his hands and meets him thrust for thrust, voice loud as he curses and groans at Rhett’s words. Rhett holds his hips in a bruising force, fingers digging in painfully as he fucks Link, skin under his hands going white in his grip. The tables have turned and Rhett loves it. Now he’s the one in control, he’s the one driving Link wild.

When Link cums he does it loudly. He shakes and quivers under Rhett’s hands and curses into the sheets as he releases onto his own stomach and the bed. His ass clenching around Rhett has him following, spilling into Link hot and fast.

Link drops to the bed first and Rhett falls next to him. He rolls onto his side and scoots so he can lick up the mess on Link’s body, Link sighing and tangling his fingers into Rhett’s hair to help guide him along. He keeps going and going until he’s found the hand shaped bruises forming around Link’s waist and hips. Rhett runs his tongue around each one he can reach and Link releases a stuttered moan.

“Who’s the good boy now?” Rhett asks and kisses another red fingerprint. He’s sure there’ll be bruises come morning.

“Thought you were gonna mark me up?” Link tugs on his hair.

Rhett grins and sucks a mark into Link’s hip.

“We’ve got plenty of time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After just moving into a new neighborhood a week ago, it’s time for Rhett and Link to take their gaggle of kids trick-or-treating. Rhett and Link are nervous that people will be mean or refuse to give the kids candy when they find out that the new family on the block has two dads, but they know they can’t let their fear stop them or negatively affect the kids. Luckily, the neighborhood is full of kind people. Or however you want to take it! :)

Rhett was apprehensive moving into this neighborhood. It’s the first quarter of the school year, it’s October, and he and Link both are nervous that it was a bad idea to move from the home they loved so much in Buies Creek. But Link got a big new job over two hours away and it wasn’t feasible trying to raise a family and work that far away from each other. So they found a house in a nice neighborhood, packed up, and moved. 

The kids weren’t happy about it, but after a couple of weeks they got used to the idea. With Halloween coming up this week, they were coming around to being here. Rhett can’t wait for everyone to dress up and go out to have some fun. He’s had their family costumes ready for a month, including Jade and Barbara’s.

When Halloween night arrives, Rhett’s nerves have increased tenfold. He’s excited it’s Halloween, but they haven’t really met any of the people around the neighborhood. Southern ideals usually hide behind forced smiles and fake well wishes, and Rhett doesn’t want that to ruin their night. But as he’s adjusting his Woody attire he can’t help but wonder if they’ll be turned away because the new kids on the block have two dads. 

He’s frowning in the mirror when Link finds him a few minutes later. Rhett adjusts his cowboy hat and straightens his vest as Link walks over. His toy alien costume looks hilarious with its big green alien head hood and onesie style body. Rhett grins at him. 

“What’s taking so long? The kids are ready,” Link tugs on his belt loop until Rhett turns around to face him. He must notice the apprehension on Rhett’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just–” he sighs heavily. “I’m nervous s’all.” He shrugs and Link sighs, too.

“About what, Rhett?” 

Rhett gnaws on his bottom lip for a moment. Link tugs on his belt loop again. “I can’t help but be nervous about–about takin’ the kids out. In this neighborhood.” Link frowns. “You know what happened last year, Link, don’t frown at me.”

Link huffs and shoves at Rhett’s shoulder. “I know, but Rhett this isn’t Buies Creek.” Rhett shrugs and fiddles with the sheriff’s badge on his vest. Last year was a nightmare; the last several years have been a nightmare if he’s being honest. But last Halloween was particularly bad. He doesn’t like to dwell on it. “We’re in a good neighborhood. As much as we loved Buies Creek and our house there, the people were toxic. This will be new, I swear.”

Link reassures him with a pat on his cheek. Rhett grabs his hand and kisses his palm. 

“I guess,” Rhett mumbles. Link rises up on his toes to kiss him but one of his alien antennas pokes Rhett in the eye. “Ow,” he pouts. Link laughs loudly.

“Come on, cowboy. Buzz and Bo Peep are waiting.”

*

At bedtime, the four of them come trudging in, bags of candy in tow, and two cranky dogs dragging behind. Rhett tosses the bags on the island countertop and whips his cowboy hat off. The kids grumble and moan all the way up the stairs with Link behind them.

Rhett works on the dog’s costumes, effectively getting them unbuttoned and jerked off so they can go pout in peace. He watches them run away and laughs. He sits at the island and rubs a hand over his face, before dropping his head on the countertop.

It was a good night. All of his nerves proved to be unnecessary after the first two houses they stopped at. The smiles were genuine, the well wishes true, and there were even a few invitations for play dates thrown in. Rhett met another couple, just like he and Link, with their own gaggle of kids running around the neighborhood screaming. He chatted them up and felt the knot in his chest ease the longer they talked, Link trying his best to keep up with two leashes and two children at the next house down. 

The longer they trick-or-treated the more Rhett relaxed. After an hour of being out and about, and meeting some of the kindest people, he was able to enjoy the evening with Link’s hand in his. It was a good night, after all.

Link finds him sitting at the island with his head still down. Rhett sighs when arms wrap around his waist from behind and a kiss is planted on the back of his neck. Those stupid alien antennas are bumping into his head. He grumbles and turns around in the chair. Link looks ridiculous still in his costume.

“They begged me to keep it on longer,” Link sighed. 

“Well they’re in bed,” Rhett says back and pushes the hood off. Link’s hair flies everywhere and his glasses almost fall off. Rhett laughs and grabs the front of the onesie so he can pull him into a kiss. “It was a good night wasn’t it?” 

Link nods. “I told you. Everyone was nice, they were genuine. This will be a good place to live, Rhett, I promise.” 

Rhett sighs and kisses him again. 

“Now,” Link’s voice drops to a whisper, “let’s get you outta these clothes, cowboy.” He waggles his eyebrows, grabs Rhett by the vest, and drags him upstairs. 

It was a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Link being a big baby while doing something scary, like watching a horror film or going through a haunted house, and Rhett wrapping him up in his arms and “protecting” and comforting him.

When Rhett won rock paper scissors to determine the movie they’d be watching, Link pouted. He tried his best to sway Rhett’s decision towards something lighter, a little more fun, but Rhett wouldn’t have it.

“I won, I pick the movie, them’s the rules buddyroll!” 

Link grumbles as he situates himself on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He’s going to be a grump about this for as long as possible. Rhett knows he hates scary movie, has said so on more than once occasion, but he loves to tease Link. 

Rhett is hollering something from the kitchen about the flavor of popcorn seasoning he wants, “Butter or caramel?” before waltzing back in the room with popcorn and both seasonings in hand. “I’ll just bring both.”

“Fine,” Link huffs. He crosses his arms over his chest and slides down on the couch. 

Rhett sighs as he sets the popcorn and everything else down on the coffee table. He flops down next to Link and nudges Link’s shoulder. “Cheer up, Link. You got me to protect you!” He puffs up his chest, beaming. 

“Oh please.” Link rolls his eyes dramatically. Rhett grabs the remote and hits play on the movie already idling on the screen. 

Within the first five minutes of the movie, Link is covering his face and groaning. His heart is already racing and his hands shaking slightly. He hears Rhett puff out quiet laughter, but then a hand lands on Link’s bent knee and squeezes. 

Link misses the hand as soon as its gone. He doesn’t dwell on it for too long because another scary scene is popping up on the screen. He jumps so hard his feet slip off the coffee table and hit the floor. Whining, Link turns on his side and covers his face. 

“Ya big baby,” Rhett mutters, hand landing on Link’s shoulder and patting it lightly. Link glares at him through slotted fingers. 

“’m not a baby,” Link grumbles behind his hands. Rhett laughs in response. 

For several minutes Link stays on his side, hands covering his face so he can watch through his fingers. He doesn’t realize he’s been scooching closer to Rhett until the next time he jumps and bumps right into Rhett’s arm. This startles him even more and he gasps, reeling back with a hand over his heart.

“Jesus, Link, calm down, it’s just me,” Rhett says. He’s trying not to laugh at Link. 

“You know I don’t like these!” Link snaps and leans forward on his knees with his head in his hands. His heart is racing a mile a second. 

Before Link can say anything else, long arms are wrapping around his shoulders and pulling until Link is scrunched in his side comfortably. Link sighs and presses closer. 

“I got ya, bo,” Rhett murmurs and kisses his forehead. Link humphs but doesn’t pull away. 

They stay like that for a long time, with Rhett’s arms around Link, squeezing through the scary parts and laughing every time Link buries his face in Rhett’s side. 

It isn’t until Rhett jumps and yells that Link loosens up a bit. 

“Now who’s the baby, _baby_?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the aftermath of the funnel cake pig anus proposal.

Link didn’t know what he was doing until it was happening. He saw that piece of pig anus shaped like a ring and just went with it. Before he knew it he had the ring presented to Rhett and was proposing as a cohost. He hopes the hint of desperation behind it isn’t noticeable.

Later when the studio is quiet for lunch break he finds himself alone in the loft, thinking. It didn’t mean anything. It was a joke, something to play up for the fans, but it left him with too much to think about. He’s played around with the idea before; sometimes he even wishes–

No, that’s a problem for another time. He sighs heavily and flops into his chair to sulk. He glares at the ceiling like it might make him feel better. 

That’s how Rhett finds him: flopped in his chair, glaring daggers at the ceiling, pouting. “What’d the ceiling do to you, man?” Rhett kicks lightly at his legs hanging over the front of the chair. Link huffs and rolls his head to the side to look at Rhett. He’s grinning and hiding something behind his back. 

“Nothing,” Link sighs. He pushes his glasses up his nose, frowning. “What’s behind your back?” He stands and reaches for Rhett’s arms. “Rhett, what’cha hidin’?”

Rhett giggles and takes his hands out from behind his back. He has a small box with a bow on top, and for a second Link’s chest constricts. He holds his hand out, laughing, sure this must be a joke, and Rhett plops the box into his palm. 

“Here. I want you to have this.” 

Swallowing, Link stares at the box. It’s the same size as a ring box and a tacky navy blue velvet. Rhett snickers when Link rolls it around before deciding to open it. “What’s so funny?” he huffs. 

“Open it,” Rhett urges. 

Sighing Link pops the lid and stares. There, propped up on the cushioning inside in a cheesy display, is that damn pig anus ring. Rhett practically rips Link’s arm off snatching the ring out and knocking the box to the floor in excitement. “What–” Link splutters and Rhett grabs his hand, shoves the pig anus over his ring finger where he nestles it right against his actual ring. 

“Link,” Rhett says softly. Link looks up at him, cheeks hot. “You wanna be my co-host? Because I wanna be yours.” 

Rhett grabs him by the face and angles his head just so then presses his lips against Link’s. Link sighs into it. 

“This thing smells. You couldn’t find an actual ring?” Link jokes then kisses him again. “Cheap.” Rhett bursts into laughter and drags Link into a hug, gathering him up tight. 

“Love you, bo.” Rhett squeezes him and presses a kiss Link’s hairline.

“Love you, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what about Link being super stressed out and they've never fooled around before but Rhett wants him to feel better so he rubs his shoulders... then oops, maybe he just keeps going further south because Link is so into it?

Rhett finds Link laying face down on the bed, face shoved as deep in a pillow as it will go and an arm and leg hanging over the edge. His fingers are brushing the floor and tapping out a rhythm Rhett can’t hear as he walks over quietly. Link doesn’t even flinch when Rhett bumps into his leg, jostling his body. 

“What’s wrong?” Rhett asks. He bends over to get at eye level with Link, who turns his head and pouts at him. 

“I’m tired, ‘m stressed out,” Link mumbles and rubs at his eyes. Rhett feels for him. These last few days have been particularly stressful between conferences with Stevie, book promotions, filming, and a couple of live shows in town. They are worn down and exhausted. They both want to just sleep, all the time, but there’s never enough time even for that. “And my back hurts, my neck hurts, my whole body hurts. Am I old, Rhett? Is this what old age feels like?”

Link sound pitiful whining on the couch. Rhett laughs quietly and shoves at Link’s shoulder before standing and crawling on the bed. He settles over Link with his knees on either side of the other man’s thighs, hands coming to rest on Link’s tense shoulders and kneading in tight circles. 

“You’re too tense, Link. Relax.” Link sighs heavily as Rhett works his hands into the knots at his neck. Rhett frowns feeling how knotted up Link is, so he digs his thumbs into the worst spots first. He stays there for a few seconds, secretly enjoying the sighs coming from below. 

“Rhett, that feels good,” Link puffs. Rhett beams. He works his thumbs into the tops of Link’s shoulder blades, pressing them in as hard as he can before stopping and moving lower. Link is so tense below him, muscles bunched up under his skin it’s almost impossible to work them loose. 

“Link,” Rhett whispers. “Link, you need to relax, bo. You’re gonna break something being so tense.” Link groans loudly and sinks further into the bed, hands up coming up to grip the pillow tighter. Rhett laughs. He keeps moving his hands and loves the feeling of them unknotting under his ministrations. 

By the time Rhett reaches the base of Link’s spine, he notices Link’s hips are shifting. They’re moving in small circles, pressing down into the bed and then shifting back up. _Interesting_ , Rhett thinks. He stops what he’s doing on Link’s spine and sits back, watching Link move his hips. It gets him hot under the collar just watching. 

“Why’d ya stop?” Link asks quietly. He glances at Rhett over his shoulder, eyes burning with something Rhett can’t quite place. “It felt good, keep going,” he urges and flops back to the pillow with his head turned so he can stare at Rhett. 

Rhett licks his lips. This is new territory. They’ve massaged each other before, but not in such an intimate position, in one of them’s bedroom. If he’s being honest he’s wanted to have Link like this underneath him for awhile, but has never figured out how to get it to happen. He knows Link wants it, too, has seen it in his eyes a thousand times before. 

Link pushes his hips back, persistent. Rhett complies and puts his hands back where they were. Bunching up Link’s shirt, he continues using his fingers to work out the tension. But it isn’t long before the muscles are loose and warm under his hands, Link letting out breathy little moans into the pillow. Rhett’s jeans are getting uncomfortably tight where he sits on Link. 

Rhett gets bold and dips his fingers below the waistband of Link’s sweats. He kneads and works his fingers into more knots and drags the pants down the further he goes. He only stops when the pants are bunched around Link’s hips, ass peeking out temptingly. Rhett exhales in a rush when Link whines. He can’t help himself. He careens down, lips finding naked skin where Link’s shirt is still rucked up, and mouths at the bumps of his spine. 

Link is huffing and puffing into the pillow now as Rhett makes his descent. He’s leaving behind a trail of spit as he goes, and doesn’t stop until he’s hovering at the dip in Link’s back. “Link, if you tell me to stop I’ll stop. Otherwise I’m gonna keep going,” he whispers, breath hot on Link’s skin. 

Link moans loudly and bucks his hips into the mattress. “Don’t stop, keep going, please,” he whines. Rhett grins and kisses the small of his back, hands grasping at the material and yanking them down further. Link lifts up enough for Rhett to pull them down all the way and get them off, tossing them across the bed. 

Rhett scoots backwards so he can reach Link better. Using his thumbs, he digs into Link’s ass, spreading him open the further down he goes. Link is struggling to breathe above him and Rhett looks up to see the pillow being gripped so tight Link could rip it. He pauses, licking his lips to wet them, and thinks for a moment. 

“Come on,” Link urges. 

Rhett finally, _finally_ , leans forward and tentatively presses his tongue against Link’s hole. Link jerks his hips so har, wild, rutting into the bed at the first touch, that Rhett has to hold him steady. He presses again, this time sweeping his around the tight ring of muscle, getting it wet with his spit. Link is gasping for air and pushing back all at once.

Rhett lets the movements spur him on. He gets more persistent, pushes the tip in, gets Link good and wet. Link is a babbling mess above him. His hips are thrusting into the mattress in small rolls and Rhett can tell he’s struggling to breathe. He sits back some and uses a thumb to rub the spit around, gentle enough to make Link moan for more. 

“Yeah, use your fingers,” Link huffs. 

Rhett complies. He dips his index finger past the tight muscle, working it in slow and teasing until Link completely relaxes and lets him in further. It’s hot and it’s smooth and Rhett loves it. He keeps going until he can crook his finger and hit that sweet spot. Suddenly Link is moaning low in his chest and jerking his hips forward. 

“Shit,” Link groans. He goes boneless against the mattress. “I feel so much better. We should’ve been doing that already.” He beams over his shoulder at Rhett who giggles and kisses his hip.

“That can be arranged.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (smut/praise kink/body worship of sorts.. but interpret it in any way you want) Link shows up to work in women’s jeans for the first time and Rhett is sitting in the couch in their office. He tells Link to come stand in from of him so he can take a look at the new, excessively tight, flattering jeans seemingly painted on his body...

The studio is quiet in the early morning. Rhett is sitting on the couch, long legs stretched out in front of him as he stares at the ceiling and runs a hand through his hair. He got here early in the hopes he could get some work done before everyone else arrived, and with Link coming in separately today he found it to be the perfect time. But he arrived and turned on his computer and promptly sat his ass down on the couch. He never gets a morning to himself like this, where it’s quiet and there’s no chaos unfolding because somebody forgot this or because Josh almost set the kitchen on fire _again_.

So Rhett enjoys it. He takes the time to breathe and relax on the couch because he can goddamnit. He sits there for he doesn’t know how long, but eventually he hears a noise coming from the other side of the door. He sits up and watches the door because he knows exactly who it is. 

Suddenly the door bursts open and Link comes rushing in, nearly slamming the door behind him. Rhett laughs but then he notices _why_ Link is in such a hurry. His outfit is his normal every day attire when he comes in, except…except he’s wearing _women’s jeans_ and he’s got a hoodie tied around his waist like he’s trying to hide them. Rhett swallows hard and adjusts the crotch of his pants, already getting uncomfortable at just the sight of Link. 

Link spins around fast but must not realize Rhett was already here. He yells out and drops his things, hand flying to his chest. “Rhett, jesus, you scared me!” Rhett doesn’t respond. He can’t stop staring. The jeans must be from that one episode they filmed, slapping each other’s asses just because they could, to see which pair was the best. Rhett remembers this particular pair fondly because they bunched in all the right places and made his ass look good.

They’re impossibly tight on Link’s legs, so tight they could be painted on for all Rhett knew. He wants to peel them off right away. Link notices Rhett’s gaze and his face flares bright red. He hurries to pull the hoodie around to try and hide the jeans a little more. 

“Stop,” Rhett commands. He has to clear his throat before he can say anything else. Link stops fidgeting with the hoodie and drops his hands to his sides. But his fingers never top jittering. “Come here.” Rhett crooks a finger and Link immediately complies, coming to stand in front of Rhett at the couch. He’s a nervous mess as he stands there.

“Rhett, I–” Link starts but Rhett shushes him. Rhett can feel his cock hardening in his pants even more just with Link so close wearing the damn things. It’s crazy what the sight does to him. He shifts his hips imperceptibly. 

“Why are you wearing these? You know what they do to me,” Rhett grumbles, low in his chest. He reaches for Link’s hips and rubs his thumbs in circles over the soft fabric. The pants are so tight Rhett feels like he’s rubbing at skin, not jeans. Rhett’s words or his tone of voice must do something to Link because he’s shifting forward, hands coming to rest on top of Rhett’s. 

“I–I ran out of clean laundry and these were still in my closet from,” he pauses, eyes boring holes into Rhett’s face. “From last time.” Rhett groans at the memory, vividly remembering the last time Link wore these for him. It was a wild time. 

Rhett jerks Link forward by the belt loops at the same time he sits up further. Link huffs out a breath and throws his head back to the ceiling. He’s already hard in his jeans and the material is so tight Rhett can see the outline of it. _No underwear today either_ , he realizes. Rhett moans and surges forward, mouthing at Link’s cock through the material, getting it good and wet with his spit. Link jerks his hips forward and squeezes Rhett’s wrists almost too tight. 

“Look so good in these, baby, just wanna peel ‘em off,” Rhett says as he looks up at Link. “They’re so fucking tight, I don’t know how you get them on every time.” 

“Trust me, it’s hard,” Link puffs and rocks his hips forward. He bumps up against Rhett’s mouth, hinting for Rhett to continue. 

“Take that hoodie off, and your shirt,” Rhett says, bossy in his haste to get Link as naked as possible. Link does as he’s told and quickly rids himself of the hoodie and his shirt, then as an afterthought kicks off his flip flops. As soon as he’s finished Rhett tugs him back forward and gets his mouth on Link’s belly, right above the button of the jeans. His hands are big on Link’s waist as he presses small, gentle kisses into Link’s skin. Link is shuddering above him and his cock is impossibly huge in the excessively tight jeans and Rhett _loves_ it. 

Rhett keeps teasing until Link can’t stop moaning and rocking his hips forward, trying to get friction on his front. Rhett stills him with a squeeze around his waist then finally takes pity on Link and pops the button on the jeans. There’s an audible sigh from Link as the pressure is relieved on his cock. Rhett hums in appreciation at the sight of Link in obvious pleasure, just from his touch. 

Pulling on Link’s hips, Rhett sits back on the couch so he can get Link in his lap. He stretches his legs as wide as he can in the tight jeans until he’s seated with his thighs trapping Rhett and hands on Rhett’s shoulders. “Look so good like this, Link,” he mumbles as he cups Link through the material and squeezes just so. “I want you to cum in these jeans, just for me, Link.”

“But I don’t ha–” Rhett silences him with a hand on his mouth. 

“I’ll take care of you, ya know I will, bo.” Rhett removes his hand and gets to work. He keeps his hand cupped around Link’s cock, a steady pressure that’s making Link whine and moan as he rolls his hips down. He uses his free hand to rub small circles into Link’s waist, urging him on with his touch. “Come on baby, you can do it. You can cum just like this,” Rhett whispers. 

“Rhett, I _can’t_ , I need more,” Link moans. His fingers are digging into Rhett’s shoulders hard enough it’ll bruise later as he keeps rolling his hips, thrusting against the pressure of Rhett’s cupped hand, whining for more of it. “ _Please_ ,” he murmurs and rushes down for a kiss that’s sloppy and messy, angled the wrong way but enough. 

“Well since you asked nicely,” Rhett chuckles. He tightens his hand around Link’s cock, gives him a tighter pressure to rut into, and slides his other hand around Link’s back where he dips his fingers past the waistband of the jeans. They’re so tight, even with the button undone, he has to wiggle his hand around just to get it past. He keeps going until his middle finger lands home, pressing right against Link’s hole, only the tip sinking past the muscle when he presses harder. 

Link shudders violently and ruts down into Rhett’s hand once, twice, then he’s releasing, wetting the front of the jeans. He moans loudly and uninhibited, panting against Rhett’s mouth, nails digging in too sharp as he rides it out against Rhett’s hand. He comes down after a moment while Rhett presses soft kisses to his face, hands coming to rest around Link’s sweaty ribs. 

“Fuck,” Link sighs.

Rhett agrees. Link should wear those jeans all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Long car rides

Rhett knew the drive would be a long one. Link was having a bad week, even went as far as making the comment that he wishes they could just leave and get away. It hurt Rhett deep down knowing his best friend was having such a hard time. The thing is this life and this job gets to them, even on their best days, and Link has always been the one that’s strung more tightly between the two of them. He gets jittery and nervous, holds it inside more than Rhett does, until it all comes out in one big explosion. Rhett has been on the receiving end of those explosions more than once. So when he saw Link break down over something as simple as a set change because the lighting wasn’t right, setting them back another hour, Rhett immediately put a plan in place.

It took bribery and the promise of pie to get Link in the car with an overnight bag. He complains the whole time while Rhett just laughs and gets him in in the front seat, demanding he get buckled in. Link grumbles but does as he was told. 

“Where we goin’, Rhett?” Link asks. He’s tired and it shows. He rubs under his glasses, leaving his eyes red and watery. Rhett grabs it and tugs it down, squeezing Link’s wrist. 

“You said you wanted to get away,” Rhett says softly and links his fingers with Link’s. He kisses the back of Link’s hand and starts the car while Link turns his head away, sniffling subtly. 

The drive starts out stressful in the LA traffic but soon enough they’re on their way, driving along the coast with the windows down. It’s a six hour drive that Rhett knows will take forever, but he wants to make Link feel better even if that means driving for hours to get where he wants to go. 

Link throws his feet up on the dashboard and taps his fingers on his knees, shoes bouncing on the dash. It’s a move he does when he’s jittery and needs to expel energy in a small space. Rhett is very familiar with it and just listens to his shoes tapping out a beat while he drives. 

“Turn on the radio,” Link requests. Rhett quickly pushes the button to fill the car with music. Link frowns and reaches over to change it upon hearing the heavy beat that comes out first. He doesn’t stop changing the channels, unsatisfied, so Rhett hands Link his phone. Link takes it and turns on _their_ Spotify playlist. A list meant only for them, Link had told him once.

Once the playlist starts Link settles down. His toes stop tapping and his fingers stop moving, and now he’s softly singing along with the current song. Rhett just listens. He could listen to Link sing with the windows down and his feet on the dashboard for the rest of his life. It reminds him of when they were kids and his dad would take them out for ice cream. Link would automatically throw his feet up and his head back and start singing, carefree only in a way a child could be.

“What?”

Rhett didn’t realize he was spacing out thinking about Link until Link spoke. “Sorry,” he chuckles. “Just thinkin’.” He hums along with the song, coastal air feeling good coming through the open windows. The smell of the ocean makes him feel better, lighter somehow. He’s got Link by his side and the ocean on the other and he’s happy. 

At a stop light, Rhett looks over at Link. Link is staring right back at him, blue eyes intense, and teeth sunk into his bottom lip. “Rhett, where are we going?” Link asks quietly. He reaches out and taps his fingertips along Rhett’s arm until he reaches his hand. Rhett immediately lets go of the steering wheel so Link can hold his hand. 

“Just a few more hours and you’ll see.” Rhett smiles at him as the light changes. “You’ve had a bad week, bo. You wanna get away? Then we’re gonna get away.” Link’s breath hitches and he squeezes Rhett’s hands impossibly tight, eyes watering. 

“Rhett–”

Rhett shushes him and kisses his knuckles, eyes never leaving the road. Link settles beside him and turns on his side some so he can watch Rhett drive. The music is softer, quieter, and Rhett can tell Link is getting sleepy by the way his breathing changes. It doesn’t take long before Link is in a deep sleep, mouth gaped open, and hand slack in Rhett’s. 

Rhett keeps driving, one hour turning into three, and then four. He doesn’t mind not hearing Link’s voice chattering on beside him; it’s peaceful just listening to him snore over the music. A particularly big bump in the road wakes Link who jerks hard enough to bang his head on the roof of the car. Rhett laughs at him and Link pouts. 

“That hurts,” Link whines and rubs at his head. Rhett keeps laughing and laughing, to the point he has to pull over. 

“Come ‘ere,” he giggles. Without waiting he grabs Link by the head and pulls him forward so he can inspect the spot, then kiss it better. Link grumbles but leans into it. “All better?” Rhett asks, holding Link’s head back so they can look at each other. Link surges up for a kiss.

“All better,” he sighs. “Now let’s go, I’m ready to see where we’re going.” 

Rhett laughs again, kisses his forehead, and keeps driving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heat

The day is hot and stifling, the temperature almost unbearable. Link groans when his naked backside hits the cool sheets, a stark contrast to the rest of the room. It feels good for a moment but it doesn’t last long before he’s sweating through the sheets, skin sticking to them when he shifts his shoulders and wiggles his hips.

Rhett pins him down with a heavy arm across his belly, other hand wrapped loosely around the base of Link’s cock. He’s impossibly hard and Rhett’s been working at him with this mouth and hand for what feels like hours. He won’t let Link cum, _at all_ , won’t even give him the right amount friction to feel good. Rhett is keeping him on edge, drawing it out, making it last until Link is a sweaty, gross mess underneath. 

“Stop moving so much,” Rhett whispers. He presses a kiss to Link’s hip then moves across sweat-slick skin until he reaches Link’s cock. Link tries to twist his hips up, get Rhett’s mouth around him, but Rhett is being a tease today. It’s too hot for this.

“Then fucking get me off,” Link whines. His hands are trembling at his sides, fingers grasping into the damp sheets. Every inch of skin feels like it’s on fire and slick with sweat. 

“So impatient.” Rhett finally wraps his lips around the head, tongues the underside before sliding down until he meets his own hand. Link moans wantonly and grips the sheets in his hands tight. Rhett hollows his cheeks on the way up and twists his hand around the base, causing Link to thrust up, push his cock deep into Rhett’s throat. Rhett doesn’t even flinch. 

Link throws an arm over his face and whines again. Rhett hums around him before pulling off with an obscene pop. He sits back on the bed and Link bucks his hips up, seeking relief that isn’t coming yet. He wants to beg, to plead with Rhett to end this and give him what he wants the most. He’s sticky all over in an uncomfortable way. 

“Please, Rhett, please,” Link babbles. He removes his arm and reaches for Rhett to drag him down. Rhett complies and meets Link halfway, both of them meeting in a sweaty and messy kiss. He keeps dragging him down until he can get his legs wrapped around Rhett, hold him there, slick against each other, and rut up against him. 

The sweat on their skin makes it easy to slide his cock against Rhett’s, both of them jerking at the contact. Rhett moans over him and kisses his neck, laps up the beads rolling down his neck from his hairline. _It’s so hot_. Link ruts harder, digs his nails into Rhett’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks, causing Rhett to hiss into his skin. 

“Don’t move,” Link pants and holds on tighter. “Stay right there,” he moans, guttural and deep, and keeps thrusting his hips, sweat-slick skin making the friction _so good_ and just right. Rhett digs his fingers into Link’s sides while he continues the assault on his neck. “Almost there,” Link gasps.

Link rolls his hips up two more times and then he’s releasing, spilling all over himself and Rhett. He rides it out until he’s flopping back to the bed boneless, covered in sweat and panting. Rhett isn’t far behind. He braces himself over Link and uses his hand to finish, moaning loudly before dropping on top of Link.

“We really need a fan in here,” Link groans and pushes Rhett’s sweaty body off of his. 

Rhett just laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rhett and Link are strangers who get stuck in an elevator together.

It’s late when Link arrives home. The lobby is softly lit in the late hour and there’s only a couple of people around. Outside it’s raining and storming heavily and he’s soaked to the bone, having forgotten his umbrella when he went out with friends earlier. He knew it would rain and now he curses himself for forgetting as he stands shivering at the elevator. He pushes the button quickly, willing it to come fast, and right as the door opens a tall stranger steps up beside him. _Must be new here_ , he thinks.

Link stares up at the guy. His hair is a mess of golden curls, a little damp, and he’s _tall_. Like freakishly tall; he makes Link feel short in his six foot frame. He also has a beard that’s a little unruly, a little long. Link wouldn’t mind knowing what it feels like. Tall Guy smiles at him, a beaming one that makes Link’s insides twist. He smiles back and hurries into the elevator before the doors close.

The other guy joins him in silence. The ride up to floor ten starts, goes up three, then abruptly stops with a groan and a creak before settling between floors. Link, eyes wide, grabs onto the rail that wraps around the elevator. Tall Guy is doing the same. Once the elevator stops settling Link can breathe, and the other guy punches the emergency button. Nobody answers so he pushes it again.

“Well, that’s unfortunate.”

Link laughs loudly. “Tell me about it.” He lets go of the rail, not noticing how tightly he held on until he’s let go and his fingers start to cramp up. He shakes them out then sticks one out to Tall Guy. “I’m Link. If we’re gonna be stuck together might as well know your name.”

“Rhett,” he says and shakes Link’s hand. Link feels a _zing_ shoot straight up his spine. 

Link begins to pace back and forth in the small space while Rhett leans against the rail and stretches his legs out. This is just great. He’s cold and shivering, stuck in an elevator, it’s late, and he’s weirdly attracted to somebody he doesn’t even know. 

“Not a fan of elevators?” Rhett asks with a grin. Link shakes his head, continues to pace. He shudders again and rubs his arms up and down. Rhett must notice because he’s suddenly taking his jacket off and handing it over. “Here, you’re cold.” He pushes it into Link’s space. 

With a shaking hand Link takes it, says “Thanks, man,” and slips the jacket onto his arms. It’s a little loose in the shoulders and the sleeves are kind of long, but otherwise it fits perfectly. It’s warm and it smells nice, like the woods when it rains back home in North Carolina. 

Rhett is silent as he looks Link up and down in his jacket. “Looks good on you, better than me,” he says gruffly and clears his throat. Link blushes. He pulls the jacket tighter around himself and keeps pacing. 

Link can feel Rhett’s eyes on him as he paces. He should feel weirded out by it, a stranger staring so intently at him on a stuck elevator, but he’s not. Rhett is good looking, could probably get anybody he wants, and Link wants it to be _him_. He swallows hard and finally stops pacing to lean on the opposite side of the elevator from Rhett. 

When he stretches his own legs out he and Rhett’s shoes knock together. Rhett smiles, pushes away from the wall, and shoves his hands in his pockets. He stares Link down, eyes intense. Link taps his fingers on the railing behind him, all jittery nerves while Rhett takes two steps towards him. The space is small so it doesn’t take long for the other man to reach Link. 

Link stands at full height but keeps his position against the wall and the rail. Rhett crowds him up against it, looming over Link, breathing the same air as him. “You’re really tall,” Link whispers. He feels dumb saying it but it’s all his muddled brain can come up with. Rhett smells good and Link wants to kiss him, to see if he tastes as good as he smells. 

Rhett must read his mind because suddenly he’s bracing a hand on the wall beside Link’s head and rocking forward, lips just barely brushing Link’s. “I don’t know you,” Rhett mumbles, “but I really want to kiss you.” And he does. He presses his lips fully against Link’s and sweeps his tongue across Link’s bottom lip. Link groans softly and presses up into it, grabbing Rhett by the sweater and tugging him closer. 

Suddenly the entire elevator shifts and groans. Rhett tumbles into Link and Link catches him with his hands on Rhett’s chest. The elevator begins to move, continuing its ascent to floor ten as a tinny voice on the speaker tells them sorry for any inconvenience. 

Both men break apart and resume their positions on either side of the elevator. Link can’t stop grinning all the way to his floor. When the doors open he rushes to Rhett, presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, and practically leaps into the hallway. Rhett is laughing and Link can still hear him even after the doors close and the elevator continues up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: needing to kiss to hide from the bad guys

“Rhett, wait! I can’t--” Link leans against the brick wall outside a nondescript coffee shop, panting. “I can’t keep up. We gotta stop for a second.”

Rhett grabs him by the arm, looking around wild-eyed for their pursuers while Link stops to breathe. “We can’t stay out in the open, Link, they’ll find us.” Frantic now, he grips Link’s arm tighter, Link wincing. The men on their tail are close enough, will be rounding the corner any moment now; Link finds himself being jerked through the glass doors and into the crowded building. It’s enough of a hiding spot for now, but if the men were to stop the pair would be found. 

They’ve been running for what feels like hours, their chasers on their heels, but otherwise not quite fast enough for the two taller ones. Rhett and Link are always a few steps ahead, effectively putting them out of reach. Link doesn’t even remember why they thought running would be a good idea in the first place, _what the fuck_ , he’s too old for this shit now. Taking from the rich was fun and games when they were two stupid teenagers in small town North Carolina, but now, in their forties, he’s rethinking their career choice.

Rhett curses by his side, “Shit, they’re coming. Look.” Link glances through the glass doors, groaning. 

Link can see the panic on Rhett’s face. This is the closest they’ve ever gotten to being caught, they could _still_ get caught, and Rhett’s panic is spreading to his hands starting to shake and he’s gnawing on his lip now, he’ll make it bleed if he isn’t careful, and _why the fuck not_ \--

He grabs Rhett by the front of his shirt and down into a kiss and Rhett immediately sinks into it, hands going to Link’s cheeks and pinning him against the wall by the doors where they can’t be seen, using his whole body to get Link plastered to the frosted glass wall. The men are shouting outside, yelling about who needs to go left and who needs to go across the street because what if those two idiots split up, but Link can’t focus on them right now, not anymore. He’s effectively stopped them from being seen but he’s also lost the ability to think clearly.

Rhett’s lips are chapped from breathing in and out so hard in the crisp fall air, and his beard is scratchy on Link’s face, but his hands on Link’s cheeks are gentle and his body is warm pressed against Link’s. He can feel Rhett’s heart hammering in his chest and the hands coming to cradle his head, angle him a little differently, are shaking still, but not from panic anymore. Link groans softly into the kiss when Rhett runs his tongue along the seam of his lips. He opens up readily, grasps Rhett’s shirt tighter when a tongue touches his, electrifies all his nerve endings.

After a few moments Rhett steps back with a small gasp. Link can’t catch his breath but he wants more immediately. He doesn’t care that there’s people in the crowd beginning to stare and grumble. Neither does Rhett apparently because he dives back in for another kiss.

For what feels like a lifetime, they kiss right there against the wall of a crowded coffee shop. This line has been tiptoed around for ages, a dance they have both perfected over time, have both wanted more for years, and now that the line has been crossed and erased it’s fantastic. Link could lean right here kissing his best friend forever if he had to and he knows Rhett feels the same. 

“Get a room,” someone grumps. 

Link gently shoves Rhett back a step, trying to catch his breath. “We should go,” he says softly and leans around to look through the doors. The men are gone and have been gone for a long time. He grins, turns back to Rhett, and grabs him by the shirt. “They’re gone. We did it!”

Rhett rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “I told you we would make it out.” He throws an arm around Link’s shoulders and with his other hand digs around in his pocket for the stolen item. It was shoved there in their haste to get away, a last minute solution to a fast approaching problem.

“You did not! You said we’d get caught,” Link laughs. His hand tightens in Rhett’s shirt on the way out the door. 

“Did not,” Rhett argues and his arm tugs Link closer. 

It’s just a small change from their normal post-steal high. Arm around the shoulder, hand in the shirt, it’s just two things to make them them. 

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, bo, and maybe I’ll believe you.”

Rhett throws his head back in laughter and tucks the item into his pocket again. 

“You always believe me.”

Link grins, “Yeah, I guess I do.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We can never be together” kiss

Rhett hates this. He hates sitting here watching his best friend fuss over that stupid tie on that stupid tux. He hates knowing _why_ Link is getting all fussy over that tie and that tux, and then his hair and his chapped lips and even his crooked shoelaces. Everytime Link glances at him in the mirror, smiling as he fixes something, Rhett wants to smack that stupid beautiful smile off. 

_Link is getting married. In two hours._ Rhett tugs at the collar of his own tux. He doesn’t like it. It’s scratchy and uncomfortable and he despises it. Under any other circumstances he would be fine wearing this tux; it actually isn’t a horrible looking thing. But for this occasion, on this day, watching his best friend, he can’t stand it. He wants to burn the damn thing and go home and hide under the covers. 

_Link is getting married in two hours, and I am not okay_.

See, _see_ , it started like this, just a couple of short years ago--

Rhett came home from Slovakia and was greeted by Link, newly engaged and happy without Rhett by his side. It hurt and it made him supremely jealous, jealous to the point of ignoring Link’s attempts at calling for a couple of days.

It was stupid, ignoring Link and how happy he was, but Rhett couldn’t help it. The sting was enormous. The jealousy was all consuming. He hated it with a passion. He knew he should be happy for the couple, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. And when Link confronted him after two days of not speaking, Rhett lost it. He said things he shouldn’t have and he raised his voice at his best friend and he hurt Link’s feelings.

But then, _but then_ , it was good, it was great. Link got this look on his face. He didn’t leave, he didn’t push back, he didn’t say anything. Instead he grabbed a fistful of Rhett’s shirt and yanked him down into a kiss right there in the middle of Rhett’s bedroom. Rhett froze. But instead of pulling away he pressed closer, deeper, groaning into it, and Link rose up on his tiptoes to do the same. 

Rhett doesn’t remember how long they stood there. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours, but they stayed right there, in the middle of the room, completely destroying a line they had tiptoed around for years. Link’s hand let go of Rhett’s shirt and found Rhett’s neck, and Rhett’s own hands slipped around Link’s back, tugging him as close as possible. He moaned and Link gasped and from there it was all over. 

He doesn’t remember who did it first, but someone pushed the other onto the bed, eyes wide and breathing heavy. They ended up in a tangle of limbs, something new, something dangerous, hands and mouths and shared breath. The night was memorable, it was terrifying, but it could never happen again. Link was engaged and he was _happy_ , damnit.

So Rhett let him go in the morning. But not without one more kiss, Link crowded against the door, Rhett’s hands tucked under his shirt touching warm skin. The sound that came out of his mouth was just on the edge of desperate, wanting too much, knowing Link couldn’t give it to him, but he was going to try anyway. 

Then Link destroyed him. He gently pushed Rhett back, gasping in a heavy breath, looked up at him with those damn blue eyes. “We can’t--Rhett,” he had to stop and breathe and Rhett felt like the whole world was about to crash around him, he knew exactly what was coming. “Rhett, I’m getting married. We can never be together.” Link’s words were stuttered and they hurt like hell stabbing Rhett right in the chest--

“Rhett, _Rhett_ , did you hear me?”

Rhett blinks rapidly and comes back to himself, back to the present where it still hurts and it still stabs him in the chest when he’s reminded of it. “Sorry, what?” he asks, sitting up straighter. 

Link is staring straight at him and gesturing to the tie he’s finished knotting. “I said, does this look okay?” and gestures again. He rolls his eyes at Rhett then spins around to the mirror. “It doesn’t feel right, but as long as it looks okay.”

“It’s fine,” Rhett snaps, suddenly too hot in his tux. The room is too stifling and small now as he abruptly stands. Link jumps, startled, hands falling to his side. 

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been jumpy all morning, man,” Link huffs and walks over to Rhett. Rhett backs up a few steps; he doesn’t want Link anywhere near him, but the room isn’t that big and before he knows it he’s backed against the door with Link standing toe-to-toe with him. “Rhett, what’s wr--”

Rhett ignores him and finds the door handle behind, flings it open, and nearly falls out into the hallway in his haste to get away. He ignores Link calling for him, ignores the confusion in his voice, ignores everything because he can’t do this. He can’t stand there and watch Link be happy, without him. 

So he leaves. Rhett finds the nearest exit, bolts into the sunny North Carolina weather, and keeps going until he can’t go anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that makes them break the kiss with a gasp

“Sweetheart.”

Link sighs as big hands land on his shoulders and smooth around to his shoulder blades, down his back. 

“ _Babe_.”

Those hands stop at the hem of his shirt, warm through the fabric. He sighs again, heavier this time, when a kiss lands on his cheek softly.

“Darlin’.” A kiss on his other cheek. He’s blushing now, hot in his cheeks and spreading to his ears. 

Pet names are something he’s come to love over the years. And when hands are big and warm on him and he’s crowded against a wall and lips are involved, he can’t help the blush and the tingling in his spine making him wiggle. The combination of Rhett’s hands and Rhett’s mouth and Rhett’s overwhelming height gives him a heady rush of arousal with every whispered word.

“Baby.”

Rhett tugs Link closer, away from the wall, chest to chest, and dips down for a kiss on his chin, then each corner of his mouth. Link whines, tilting his head to get Rhett closer, but Rhett doesn’t give in so easily. He grins at Link and kisses his nose.

“Sugar.”

Link groans. That’s the cheesiest one. It never fails to make him cringe, but he loves Rhett for trying, even if it’s silly and sounds like something his nana would call him. 

“Will you just kiss me already?” Link huffs and tries to tug Rhett even closer with hands on the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his messy curls. He has to rise up on his tiptoes to reach and he’s almost there, lips about to land on Rhett’s, but Rhett just lands a kiss on his forehead.

He grins and teases at the hem of Link’s shirt, murmurs, “Since you asked so nicely, _honey_ ,” and Link full body shivers. He loves that one. That one specific pet name makes his toes curl and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and his gut churn, and everything inside just lights up with unabashed _pleasure_. Like the name, Rhett’s voice is sweet like honey, accent thick the way it curls around the word. Every time he says it, _honey_ , Link has to close his eyes and swallow around a lump in his throat.

Rhett finally, blissfully presses his lips to Link’s and kisses him for all he’s worth. The force of it makes him lose his balance but Rhett’s hands on his back hold him steady as he leans Link back against the wall. He sighs into the kiss and at the same time Rhett bunches up the hem of his shirt. His fingertips find their way underneath, land on the warm skin of his lower back, pressing gently. Link shudders and moans softly into Rhett’s mouth. But then he starts rubbing gentle circles into that strip of bare skin, touch light, and Link gasps, head thunking on the wall behind him. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Rhett asks, smirking. 

Link glares at him. He hasn’t stopped those soft touches on Link’s back. The sensation is driving Link crazy; that combined with the pet name and he’s becoming extremely loose, very pliant under Rhett’s hands. That weak spot always gets him going no matter what and Rhett knows it. He effectively uses it every time to drive Link wild. 

“You know what, _honey_ ,” he retorts. Rhett digs his fingertips in in response but only lightly, enough for Link to groan and melt into the wall and Rhett’s hands. 

Rhett continues, sliding his hands up after a few more moments spent on Link’s lower back. He keeps going until the shirt is rucked up under Link’s arm pits. Link has to let go of Rhett’s neck and hair and raise his arms above his head. The shirt comes off and flies to the floor, and within seconds Rhett’s hands are back on that spot. His lips lands on Link’s jaw and travel down, down, down, eventually ending up somewhere around his collarbone where he sucks a mark into the thin skin there.

Rhett uses his thumbs to circle around Link’s back and Link drags him back down into a kiss. They have meetings to get to in an hour and episodes to plan and so many things to do, but Link is just fine, right here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

Rhett is normally a pretty focused guy, but he has nothing on Link. Link gets so in his head that a bomb could go off and he wouldn’t flinch. But Rhett is determined to change that tonight. He’s supposed to be relaxing, maybe getting a blow job, maybe buried three fingers deep in Link’s ass--it _is_ their vacation after all--but instead he’s sitting on the bed, watching Link furiously typing away on his laptop.

Rhett wants to take that stupid laptop and fling it out the window right now, but he knows that would only piss Link off and effectively end any future sexual activity for the rest of the vacation. He definitely doesn’t want that, however Link responding to emails and phone calls is almost worse than no sex. 

“Link.”

Link says nothing, only continues typing with his eyebrows tented and his glasses slipping low on his nose. Rhett rolls his eyes. Struck with an idea, he sits up on his knees and leans into Link’s space. 

“Link.” This time he kisses Link’s cheek.

Link still says nothing. He’s really distracted by those emails tonight.

“ _Link_ ,” Rhett says with more emphasis this time. Link swats at him when he kisses Link’s ear. “Baby, come on.”

Link grumbles something under his breath, but otherwise stays focused on his computer. Rhett gets a little more creative. He tangles one hand in Link’s hair, tugs a little, kisses his forehead, then his temple above the arm of his glasses, then his nose, his jaw, anywhere on Link’s face he can reach. Link just takes it all in stride and leans around him to see the screen.

“Put the laptop away.”

“No, you know we’ve got those sponsorships we gotta respond to.” Link glances at Rhett, then back to the offending piece of equipment.

“We’re on vacation,” he punctuates his words with a kiss to Link’s lips. Link gives him a small kiss back, eyes still intently focused on that stupid glowing screen. “You should be giving me a blowjob right now.” Surely mention of a blowjob will get his attention.

It doesn’t. Link taps away. 

Huffing in annoyance, Rhett grabs Link’s face and turns his head, kissing him harder. It works for a few seconds before Link gently pulls away and gets back to work. Frowning, Rhett sits back and stares, thinking. How is he going to distract Link? 

Link shifts around to get more comfortable where he’s leaning on some pillows against the headboard. Rhett grins, idea popping into his head. He sets to work immediately, one arm landing on the bed across Link’s body, but staying out of the way of the screen. He starts at Link’s jawline, small kisses that normally would make Link shudder and moan and beg for more. He feels a small, barely there shudder, but Link remains focused. Not giving up so easily, Rhett makes his way down Link’s neck. He knows like this Link won’t be able to see much of the screen because of his hair, and hopefully that will get him to put the damn thing down for a little bit. But it doesn’t. Soft little nips and bites do nothing to distract Link from his typing and reading. 

Rhett nibbles at Link’s collarbone then soothes the spots with small kisses. Another imperceptible shiver. Rhett grins against Link’s throat, then kisses that spot, too. Link’s throat bobs when he swallows; it’s starting to work. Bolstered by Link’s fading resolve, Rhett works his way from throat to chest where he kisses the closest nipple, runs his tongue over it lightly before kissing it again and moving on. He nips and nibbles his ways from chest down around each rib. He’s getting scrunched up so he lays flat on the bed, arm flopping to Link’s waist and trapping Link’s hands.

“Rhett--”

“Shhh. You’re working,” Rhett whispers. Link wiggles his hands free and gets back to typing. 

Every kiss to Link’s stomach has his abs clenching and releasing. Rhett glances up and sees that Link is chewing on his bottom lip and his eyes have lost some of their focus. Grinning brighter, he bites at Link’s stomach on the softest part; Link jerks and the laptop nearly hits the floor. He does it again and this time he slips his free hand between Link’s legs, under the laptop, and teases his way around Link’s boxers.

“Rhett, I’m working,” Link warns, but his voice is low and broken, struggling. He’s losing his resolve. 

“I know, but don’t you think you need a break?” Rhett asks just as he reaches his destination. Link gasps and Rhett presses another kiss to the lowest part of Link’s belly, above the waistband of his boxers. Link moans softly. 

The laptop lands on the nightstand, hands find his hair, and his mouth finds new purpose. Link is fully focused now, but this time on the right thing. Rhett internally congratulates himself on a job well done and gets to work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in (nlt universe)

_Move. I can’t see_.

Rhett glares at the client standing in front of Link. His own client sits next to him around the glass table in Link’s office, droning on and on about why they need this percentage of the assets instead of the lower number, _blah blah blah_. He doesn’t care right now. Right now he’s more focused on Link. Their mutual case has extended well past lunch break, and he’s hungry dammit, he’s hungry for six feet of Link Neal. As if reading his mind, the client moves and Rhett has a complete view of Link.

Link looks good today. He looks good every day, but today he looks especially nice. Christmas is just around the corner, their first since finally getting their shit together in October, and Link has started his annual tradition of wearing festive colored suits. This one is maroon and a three piece and he’s even got a green tie with a Christmas tree on it. It’s stupid and silly, Rhett has told him so on many ocassions, but today he can’t seem to stop staring. The color is perfect on Link, has always been one of Rhett’s favorites. It fits perfectly, it looks perfect, it feels perfect, the whole thing is _perfect_. 

Rhett openly stares at Link. His client doesn’t seem to notice that her lawyer is drooling over the other lawyer in the room, she’s too focused on the case open in front of her on the table. That’s fine with him; she can keep not noticing. He starts at Link’s feet. His shoes are shiny and new, black, no laces or buckles, simple ones he can shove his feet into in a hurry when they’re both running late because they couldn’t keep their hands and mouths off each other. His gaze travels over the length of Link’s legs, suit pants fitted around his ankles and calves; he knows there are matching Christmas tree socks under those because he watched Link put them on this morning. Up over his hips and his crotch, where Rhett remembers a few hickeys and teeth impressions are hiding, maybe a few fingerprints around hip bones, some beard burn between those thighs. 

“Mr. McLaughlin, are you listening to me?” 

Rhett jerks in his seat and straightens up. She’s staring him down and over her shoulder he sees Link hiding a smirk behind his hand. 

She leans towards him, “Look, I know Mr. Neal is a hot piece of ass and I’d jump those bones first chance given, but,” and she pauses to glance over shoulder then back at Rhett, “We’re not paying two different law firms the big bucks so our lawyers can eye fuck each other.” Rhett chokes on a surprised cough. Link whips his head up and grins at Rhett’s predicament. “Now, where were we...” 

Rhett rolls his eyes when she drops her focus back to the files in front of her. He goes right back to staring at Link, picking up where he left off, at his crotch. He knows there’s plenty of marks hiding under those pants and he can’t wait to taste each one later. Now, he not so subtly takes in every edge and curve of Link’s torso. That crisp gray button down, covered by the vest, hides a multitude of dips and divots he can run his tongue over and _did_ run his tongue over last night; he also came all over those abs and chest last night but that’s a different memory to keep for later. He finally makes his way over Link’s throat, watching how it bobs as he speaks, thinks about how it reddens when Rhett has his mouth on it. 

Last Rhett stops at Link’s face. Link has a fantastic body, all sharp angles and soft curves and hidden muscles that he loves to worship every chance he gets, but Rhett’s favorite part of Link is his face. His high cheekbones and his jawline and his nose that scrunches when he laughs and his forehead that wrinkles when he frowns and those alarmingly blue eyes all make up a face Rhett loves. But those _lips_. Those lips he could stare at all day long. 

Link shuffles around to stand next to the client, fully facing Rhett, a smirk turning up those lips because he knows exactly what Rhett’s doing. He clears his throat, drawing Rhett’s attention to the bobbing of his Adam’s apple. But Rhett can’t be swayed from that mouth. He continues gazing as Link talks, stops to lick his lips, bites his thumb nail, purses them a little when the client says something he doesn’t like. Rhett groans internally when Link sinks his teeth into that plump lower lip, a tactic Rhett knows is to keep himself from saying something he shouldn’t to the people paying them but right now it’s only serving to make Rhett’s dick twitch in his pants. 

After a few more minutes of work the clients are finally done and ready to leave. Red in the face from staring so much, Rhett finishes up with his client first, promising to see her again soon, and Link shakes hands with his before seeing them both out the door with a goodbye and thank you. As soon as the door closes Link locks it and spins around, a smirk on his mouth and his eyes twinkling. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asks. 

Rhett groans and surges across the room. Link meets him halfway, crashing straight into him with a moan. Hands immediately find Rhett’s belt as they kiss and stumble backwards towards the hidden couch. Rhett lands on the cushions first, on his back, Link settling over him and whipping his belt off. Then he uses those deft fingers to pop the button on Rhett’s pants and slide the zipper down. He stops and sinks heavily into another kiss, Rhett lifting his hips and Link’s hands coming to jerk the shirt out of the waistband quick. 

Link nips his lower lip, asks, “How much time do we have?” He works his fingers under the button on Rhett’s shirt. Rhett sighs and groans at the feeling of Link’s fingertips grazing his chest. They don’t have time, there are two more clients coming for Link and he himself has a meeting in an hour across town. 

“Not enough for that, move,” Rhett says back, shooing him backwards. Link shuffles back and Rhett lifts his hips again to shove his pants and underwear down far enough that Link can get his mouth around him. _Fuck_ that mouth looks even better around his cock. His moaning is loud and he can’t help the hand that falls into Link’s hair. 

It’s no secret Rhett likes to watch Link. Whether it’s Link getting dressed, sitting at his desk, walking, making tea, sucking dick, it doesn’t matter: Rhett loves to watch. And now is no exception. He’s openly stared at Link’s mouth most of the afternoon, he’s not going to stop now. So he shifts so he can prop his arm up on the arm rest and his head on his forearm. The new position gives him the room to tilt his head forward and just _watch_. 

It’s also no secret--at least to Rhett--that Link Neal, Attorney at Law, his _boyfriend_ , looks good with a cock in his mouth. He knows how good he looks, too, even now when they’re rushed for time and it’s sloppy. Link can take it like a pro. He has the biggest mouth, and the way it stretches, the way his jaw muscles flex, the way his cheeks hollow, it all makes Rhett lose his breath. Link hollows his cheeks on the way up and sucks, uses his tongue around the head and in the slit to lap at all the wetness dribbling out, flattens his tongue on the way back down, and-- _fuck_ , Rhett has to close his eyes and try to remember he needs to breathe. He sees Link peeking up at him, grinning around the girth in his mouth, and groans. 

They don’t have a lot of time but Rhett’s determined he’s going to make the most of it. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s

There isn’t a lot of time. Only a few minutes before they have to rejoin the party, and neither wants to leave. The closet isn’t the roomiest place in the house but it’s sufficient for just the two of them. 

Rhett can hear people cheering over a game of Monopoly and Link can hear Rhett’s heavy breathing. This whole damn thing is new, it’s exciting, it’s a line jumped where before it was just a tip toe; a dance they’ve been perfecting for thirty five years. It started sweet and innocent, turned desperate fast, and now it’s a hot and all consuming need for the other. 

He doesn’t know who did it first, maybe they both crossed the line at the same time, but Rhett knows he wouldn’t have it any other way now. Now he’s got Link crowded into a closet full of Link’s button ups, his back pressed into the solid doors, heart hammering where his chest is tightly pressed to Rhett’s. It’s hot in here amongst all the clothes and where they’re standing so close; he can see sweat beading on Link’s hairline and can feel it on his own, too. He doesn’t care. He’s got Link for a few almost quiet minutes, with no friends to divide their attention. It isn’t enough but it has to be for the moment.

Rhett cradles his neck with one big hand and slides his other around Link’s waist, fingertips teasing under the hem of his shirt, tugs him even closer if possible, and kisses him. Link melts right into it and opens up so easily Rhett groans. He’s desperate for more so he pushes his hand further up Link’s shirt, spreading out across the expanse of Link’s back, hot skin underneath every touch, and kisses him deeper, entire body curving towards Link, seeking more contact to get him as close as possible. He would happily crawl under Link’s skin if it meant keeping him that close all the time.

Link jerks back with a gasp, hands gripping tight in Rhett’s shirt to keep himself upright. “We don’t have the time but fuck, I want you so bad,” he groans and surges up on his toes. He uses the grip on Rhett’s shirt to jerk Rhett back down into another kiss and Rhett goes willingly. 

Rhett tangles his hand in Link’s hair, where it’s almost too short to hold onto, digs his other hand into Link’s back, and kisses him as deeply and desperately as he can, and wishes for more time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other

Link knew when they decided to throw an office Christmas party that things might get out of hand. Even at the best of times, their crew likes to get rowdy, often coaxing out the good booze hidden in their shared office, and getting drunk under the watchful eyes of the bosses. But tonight it’s different. Tonight they’re celebrating the end to a good season right before the holiday break. Everyone is in their own little groups, either with drinks in hand or food. The atmosphere is great, it’s inviting, it’s warm, the holiday lights are twinkling overhead and Link is _drunk_.

Rhett shoved a glass of whiskey in his hands an hour ago and he’s been keeping pace, but Rhett is taller and bigger and can handle his booze better than Link. So it’s no surprise he’s found himself plastered to the cold hardwood of their office floor, lights above making him dizzy as they twinkle, drink forgotten on the coffee table a few feet away. He’s giggling at something, who the hell knows, something made him laugh on his way through the door, he tripped on the area rug and went sprawling. Falling flat on his face set off another round of laughter and here he is.

Link sighs at the multicolored lights. Then blinks slow and rubs his eyes under his glasses because the brightness hurts a little. He’s too drunk for this. Groaning, he slings an arm over his face and just lies there, head spinning and different colored spots dancing behind his eyelids. 

“Whatcha doin’ down there, buddyroll?” 

Link startles are the sound of Rhett’s voice. He cracks an eye open and peeks out from under his arm, sees Rhett leaning heavily against the doorframe, and shoots him a lopsided grin. Rhett pushes away from the door and wobbles in, seemingly as drunk as Link. He laughs when Rhett trips over the rug the same as he did previously.

Rhett lands on his hands and knees next to Link, giggling. “I did th’same thing!” he crows and slaps at Rhett’s arm. He drops his arm, stares up at his best friend for a second. Those damn curls are fluffy and wild tonight and he’s haloed in the soft glow of the Christmas lights and oh, _fuck it_. Link grabs Rhett’s shirt and drunkenly pulls himself onto his elbow and Rhett down halfway and pecks him on the lips. 

Through his drunken haze, Link is able to register that _oh_ , he just kissed his best friend. He kissed him under a bunch of pretty lights on their office floor and it felt great, despite the alcohol muddying his senses. Rhett is frozen halfway down, leaning over Link now, eyes wide and unfocused, mouth parted. But then he’s making a dizzying dive down towards Link and Link barely manages to catch himself before Rhett is crashing their mouths together in a deeper kiss. 

He tastes like expensive whiskey and sugar cookies and peppermint chapstick. Link groans and yanks him down on top of himself, arm going around his neck to keep him close. Rhett goes easily and doesn’t seem to mind that they’re crushing each other but it’s fine, it’s great. Link shoves his other hand up the back of Rhett’s shirt and over drunk-warm skin and digs his fingers in until Rhett moans into his mouth. 

Link gasps after Rhett pulls away to breathe. He has a dopey grin on his face and his shirt is rucked up awkwardly from Link’s hand. Link isn’t sure if it’s from the alcohol or the kiss but his pulse is racing. He’s also a little hard in his pants but that’s a problem for later. Rhett takes a second to stare then he’s groaning like a man starved into another kiss and his hands are grabbing at Link’s shirt buttons hastily. In any other circumstances Link might tell him to slow down. But right now, under these lights, under his best friend, with big warm hands unbuttoning his shirt, he’s _fine_. 

The shirt gets unbuttoned fast and Rhett is desperately jerking it open and Link off the floor, and Link has to help so he quickly shimmies the fabric over his shoulders and off one arm at a time until it’s removed. Before he can fall back to the floor he grabs Rhett’s shirt and together they yank it over his head; it lands somewhere behind Rhett. Many times Link has seen his best friend semi-naked or completely naked. But it’s new like this, when they’re both drunk and dizzy with arousal and desperate for something.

“Do you—“ Rhett pauses, unsure. 

Link nods and wills his head to stop spinning when he does so. “ _Yeah_ , yeah, yep, I really do.” He’s aware that he’s babbling a little yet he doesn’t care. Rhett immediately attacks his neck with nips and kisses and uses his hands to smooth over his torso and damn if that isn’t the best feeling in the world. His beard is scratchy as he goes and there will probably be some beard burn come morning time that they’ll have to explain away. 

“You’re so hot, Link, d’you know how long I’ve wanted t’do this?” Rhett murmurs as he reaches Link’s collarbone and sucks a bruise into his skin. Link moans loudly and bucks his hips up and finds Rhett’s just as turned on as he is right now. 

Rhett continues his assault on Link’s skin, making his way across his chest and between his pecs and over each divot between his ribs. He uses his tongue to trace Link’s abs and then presses kisses around his entire stomach. Link thinks he might explode and he can’t keep his hands still, lets them roam around Rhett’s back and his hair and his neck and over his shoulders as Rhett destroys him with teeth and lips and tongue. He’s going to combust right here in his own office because his best friend is working his mouth towards Link’s jeans and it’s going to be the _end_.

Rhett sucks a particularly hard bruise into his lower belly, soothes it with tongue, bites a little. He’s got a hand resting on Link’s thigh, fingers tap, tap, tapping a rhythm, itching to do more, to take more. Link breathes deep and releases it slowly. That hand moves to the button on his jeans, pops it easily, grabs the zipper next and slides it down and over his throbbing cock. Link swallows. His mouth is suddenly too dry and his heart just might pound straight out of his chest. 

“Can I?” Rhett asks softly. He doesn’t sound like he’s in a drunken haze anymore and Link certainly doesn’t feel drunk anymore, he feels entirely sobered up, save for the racing pulse and the pounding heart and the sweat that’s begun to drip down his hairline. The dull throb he feels at Rhett’s question makes him moan low.

Link stares at the Christmas lights overhead, listens to Rhett’s heavy breathing over his crotch, feels Rhett’s hands hovering and waiting, and exhales, “ _Yes_.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Friendship, "Wow that is a ridiculously big watermelon. I love it."

Fourth of July in Buies Creek never fails to make the entire town come together. It’s a summer tradition for entire neighborhoods to throw block parties, only to end the festivities with a fireworks show over the river. It’s a favorite among the residents and the weeks leading up to it bring excitement and joy. 

It’s no secret, at least to Rhett, that Link loves this holiday. He loves the traditions and the food and, even though he probably wouldn’t admit to other people, hanging out with Rhett all day and night. But this year is different. At a tiny eleven years old, Link Neal is sad. He’s having a tough time at home and Rhett noticed right away that he wasn’t as into the festivities leading up to the holiday as usual. Upon seeing Link so down Rhett set out to make it his best Fourth of July ever.

That meant finding the best decorations and letting him help decorate Rhett’s house, helping his parents shop for the bar-b-que in their backyard, and pick out all the best fireworks to shoot off after the show on the river. Decorations have been completed, fireworks have been picked out, and now it’s time for the food. His mom likes to save that for the night before, a weird adult thing he doesn’t understand, but goes along with anyway.

Link is somewhere on the bread aisle with Rhett’s mom. Rhett snuck off several minutes ago to find the watermelons, and is now standing before them, brows drawn together, bottom lip stuck between his teeth. He stands with his hands on his hips as he stares at the monstrosities in the cardboard boxes. These things are huge this year, bigger than last year even, and he’s going to need help. 

Quickly Rhett speeds off to the bread aisle and upon arriving finds Link just walking around the corner with momma. “Link!” Rhett shouts, remembers his inside voice, and says it again, not as loud. “Link, come on!” Link spins around before disappearing at the end of the aisle and immediately his face brightens seeing Rhett. 

“There you are!” Link calls back, just as loudly. Momma pokes her head around the corner, smiles at the pair of them, then wanders off to another part of the store. Rhett rocks on his toes as he waits for Link to run past the bread. “Where you been?”

Rhett grins, grabs Link’s hand, and races off back to the fruits and vegetables. He stops them in front of the watermelons and points. Link gapes. “I need help,” Rhett states and stands on the side of the riser the boxes are displayed on. He starts digging through the melons, pushing aside some of the smaller ones on the top. 

Link joins him on the other side and together they rifle through the melons. They move aside ones they don’t like the looks of, the ones that aren’t ripe because his momma told him about this trick you can use to tell, and even some of the bigger ones. Rhett’s on a mission to find the biggest watermelon. Link loves watermelon during the summer, he eats it every time he comes to Rhett’s house, his momma keeps it cut into cubes in the refrigerator just for Link. 

After a few minutes and a couple of boxes, Rhett finally finds it. The melon is sitting just to the side of the box, halfway covered by smaller ones, at the top of the fourth box. He grins when he sees it and runs off to find a worker, leaving Link to guard the box dutifully. When he returns he has a buggy and a store helper in tow.

“That one!” Link says in excitement. The lady smiles at him and Link helps her get to the preferred watermelon. Rhett stands there with the buggy as the lady manages to get the watermelon out of the box, then holds it steady while she loads it into their cart. “Thanks!” Link waves to her. 

Rhett looks into the cart. Link comes to stand next to him, has to lean over the side on his tiptoes a bit, and gapes at the size of the melon. The thing is gigantic, probably too big for he and Link to eat all on their own. 

“Wow,” Rhett breathes. “That is a ridiculously big watermelon.”

Link nudges him in the side and Rhett sees him beaming. 

“I love it.” Link pats the melon on the top, then before Rhett knows it he’s being barreled into from the side. “Thanks, Rhett.” 

This time Rhett’s the one beaming. He knew this would be a great idea to cheer Link up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hair pulling

It’s dumb, really, how much Link despises Rhett’s hair. Or, well, he doesn’t actually despise it per se. More like he’s _unsure_ of it sometimes. He’s all here for Rhett being the best version of himself, of the art of seeming like you don’t give a fuck. If it makes Rhett happy then who is he to judge? But Rhett keeps tossing his hair back, flailing wildly, curls bouncing, and it’s—

It’s _distracting_. Link has to admit it. Rhett tossing his head back like that so his hair goes flying like a damn romance novel cover model is so stupid. And yet? He gets a few butterflies whenever it happens and he makes a snarky comment to deflect because that’s what he does. He’s getting there, he’s trying, but it’s so, so difficult when it _keeps happening_.

Like today. Rhett gives a little shake, a little shimmy of those golden locks to get them completely out of his face, and Link has to say something. Otherwise he’s going to end up reaching across the space between them and fixing Rhett’s hair himself and there’s no telling where _that_ will lead on camera. 

“The way you fix your hair now’s just, it’s jolting,” he says and Rhett laughs like he always does when Link says something that’s vaguely amusing and sassy all at once. 

The thing is, though, he can’t stop thinking about Rhett’s hair at this length either. Yeah he’s unsure of it, and it’s distracting the way he fixes it, and he gets butterflies every time it happens. But mostly he just can’t stop thinking about it. In any context. 

It doesn’t matter what they’re doing. They can be on set chatting before filming and Rhett will turn his head to speak to someone else and a few stray curls will bounce and that’s it, Link is thinking about how soft those specific curls look. Or when they’re in the dressing room getting ready. Rhett can be primping in front of the mirror, smoothing pomade through the strands and the light will catch just right as he does so, leaving Link standing at his side thinking about how much he wants to run his fingers through it himself to style it but can’t because they don’t have time. 

Of course there’s the times they aren’t at work that he can’t stop thinking about it either. Rhett spread out on the bed, propped on his elbows as he watches Link stripping down, hair a damp mess and sticking to his forehead is an image Link has thought about many a time. And _god_ when Link is on his back, Rhett pounding into him after a hard day’s work, a few wisps will fall in Rhett’s face and Link remembers it for days. 

Basically he’s fucked and the way Rhett smirks at him after filming is over tells Link that Rhett knows it as well. Cutting his eyes to the busy crew, Rhett leans close, eyes sparkling, and murmurs, “You know you like it.” 

Link feigns innocence for a few seconds, but Rhett tosses his hair back as he scooches his chair away, and Link can’t pretend any longer. Rhett is right and Link knows it. The grin on his face is nearly blinding while he sits there, arm casually draped over the desk, fingers lightly tracing over the veins on the back of Link’s hand.

“I’ll be in the office,” Rhett states simply then rises from his chair and walks out of the studio, waving to a few crew members as he passes.

Well, _shit_. 

*  
Link isn’t sure what he’s expecting when he enters the office, but it isn’t the soft command of, “Lock the door.” Surprised, he does as he’s told and stands there, waiting.

“Rhett—“

“Sit down,” Rhett says next and gestures towards the couch. Link’s stomach flips in arousal as he quickly goes to sit on the couch. 

Eyeing Link, Rhett just sits there and stares at him for a moment. Link fidgets and taps his fingers on his knees in anticipation, wishing he would say or do something. Then he’s standing, smirk turning up the corner of his mouth, and running a hand through his hair before stalking across the office to the couch. 

Link swallows hard watching Rhett walk towards him. He shifts where he sits, jeans tightening the closer Rhett gets. 

“Rhett, what’re you doing?” Link asks softly. Rhett towers over him for a moment, still with that smirk on his face.

Rhett sighs and leans down, planting his hands on either side of Link’s shoulders on the couch, effectively caging him in. Link breathes in sharply at their sudden closeness. 

“What is it about my hair, Link?” he asks, voice low and gruff. 

“It—it’s distracting,” Link answers. He swallows past the lump in his throat, has to shuffle in his spot and reach between them to adjust himself in his pants. He’s very aware of the hard on he’s sporting just from Rhett being this close. 

Rhett laughs and leans closer, close enough to Link’s ear that Link can feel his lips brushing when he speaks. “I think you like it, and you don’t wanna admit it.” Link shudders and moans softly. “I’ll give you a reason to like it.” And with that, Rhett moves from the couch and drops to his knees between Link’s spread thighs. 

“We’re at the office,” Link hisses. But he doesn’t stop Rhett from reaching for the fastenings on his jeans and raising his hips so Rhett can pull both pants and underwear past his hips and butt. 

“Be quiet, then,” Rhett chuckles. Link rolls his eyes in response.

Before Link can say anything, Rhett wraps a hand around his cock and closes his lips over the head. Link gasps and his hands immediately fly to Rhett’s hair for purchase, fingers curling into the messy locks. Rhett nudges up into it, encouraging him to hold on tighter. 

“There ya go,” Rhett murmurs after he sits back some. “Hold onto my hair. You’re not gonna hurt me.” 

Link hesitates, unsure. He loosens his hold, but then Rhett is running his thumb along the slit, gathering the wetness he finds and Link can’t help it. He tightens his fingers in Rhett’s hair and moans, tugging a little too hard as Rhett uses the precum to ease the way for his hand. His mouth follows, cheeks hollowing and tongue flat on the underside, and for a second Link sees the benefit in holding onto Rhett’s hair like this.

He tugs a little harder, back arching off the couch, moans growing louder the longer Rhett works his hand and mouth in tandem. He doesn’t seem phased by Link pulling on his hair, only flinching once when Link gets too into it, but otherwise pushing in closer and leaning up into Link’s grip slightly.

Link’s grip tightens the closer he gets, fingers digging into Rhett’s sweat-damp curls on the verge of too tight. He whines for more and thrusts into Rhett’s mouth and when he cums, loud and fast, he yanks unapologetically. Rhett groans but takes it, not backing off until Link is finished. He doesn’t let go, not yet, instead enjoying the feeling of his hands tangled in Rhett’s hair. 

“See?” Rhett says, breathless. “You know you love my long hair.” He tilts his head back, Link’s fingers going slack finally. He winks and pats Link on his thighs. 

Link laughs and lets go. Rhett shakes his head, a few strands sticking to his forehead, then runs his fingers through them to push them back. He grins at Link, rises to his feet, and goes to unlock the door while Link gets himself situated. 

As he’s tucking himself back in, satisfied and sated, he can’t help but wonder when he gets to do that again. But now, he realizes, Rhett’s hair provides a new and much more frustrating distraction.

_Damn_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: making pizza

“I just want to help!”

Rhett laughs loudly as he gently pries the knife out of Link’s hand and lays it beside the cutting board on top of the stove. Link huffs in frustration, trying to reach around Rhett for the knife, but Rhett effectively blocks him and pushes his arm out of the way. 

“Link, you’ll cut yourself! Or _worse_ , chop a finger off,” Rhett says, grinning at the pout on Link’s face. “And I don’t know about you, man, but I don’t want a finger on my pizza.”

Link rolls his eyes but throws his hands up in defeat anyway. He backs off, away from the island in the middle of the kitchen, and looks at Rhett expectantly. “What _can_ I help with?” he asks, lips pursing even further and blue eyes going a little wide. Rhett knows this look, he’s been on the receiving end of it most of their lives. 

“Wash the vegetables for me.” Rhett points to the bag of fresh vegetables they picked up at the grocery store that morning. Link nods and immediately goes to do as told. 

Rhett watches him for a moment. He’s clumsy taking a lone bowl out of the cabinet above him and nearly drops it, only managing to catch it at the last second before it can slip from his hands. Grumbling, he takes the vegetables out of the bags and places them in the bowl. They haven’t gone shopping for anything to fill the cabinets, or really anything that would be useful in making a pizza, Rhett realizes as he quietly leans against the stovetop and continues to watch. 

It was Link’s idea to do this. After their success learning to chop onions, he suggested they make a pizza, take what they learned to the next level; plus, Link was tired of ordering take out when they were working, he wanted something different. Rhett agreed only because he’s a sucker for those blue eyes and that slight pout. But Link is clumsy no matter the day, and Rhett could just see the accidents letting him chop the vegetables would cause. So when Link turned the pout and rounded eyes on him, he conceded easily on one condition: Rhett got to handle the knife.

“Rhett? Did you hear me?”

Rhett jerks to attention and finds Link smirking at him across the kitchen, bowl of freshly washed vegetables in his hand. He grins when Rhett shakes his head and pushes himself upright, off the stovetop. He has _no_ idea what Link was saying to him. 

“I’ve washed the veggies. What now?” Link hands him said veggies for Rhett to chop, smirk still firmly in place. 

“Get the rest of the stuff out while I start chopping. We can store these in the ‘fridge until we’re ready for them,” Rhett says softly in answer and takes the bowl from Link.

Link nods and gets to work taking out the rest of the pizza making ingredients while Rhett washes his hands. Once he’s finished and his hands are dry, he grabs the knife from beside the stove and grabs his first vegetable, a green pepper. As he begins cutting, he hears Link puttering around behind him with the remaining items needed to make their pizza. He’s being loud as he opens and closes cabinet doors, huffing when he comes up empty. 

“Link, what’re you looking for?” Rhett asks. He cleans the pepper halves out of their seeds then looks over his shoulder at Link. He’s standing there with his hands on his hips and staring into the mostly empty cabinets. 

“We have _nothing_ in this house,” he mutters and closes the doors with a little more force than necessary. “Except food! And that one bowl,” he says, gesturing to the bowl sitting next to Rhett. “And this pizza pan.”

Rhett laughs at his exasperation, pan clattering to the countertop loudly, and continues with the pepper. It’s an easy job, something he has more practice with than Link, even before the onions, and in no time he has it sliced the way they both like it. Humming now, Link continues moving around behind him. They work together easily even though they’re doing separate things. 

He makes it through one more pepper and moves on to a red onion when he hears the telltale sound of a paper towel being ripped and a bottle of cleaner being sprayed. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiles softly to himself at the sight of Link already cleaning up his work space. It’s easy working with Link like this, both of them with their own tasks, doing their own thing while knowing the other one is there. 

Link’s humming provides some nice background noise while Rhett continues chopping the onion. He listens and smiles and at one point begins humming along. It’s as he’s dicing the onion and humming along with Link that the knife slips and hits his finger. There’s a sharp pain and he hisses, knife dropping to the cutting board, and he’s jerking his left hand to his chest in response.

“Ow,” he groans and looks down. There’s a sizable cut on the knuckle of his index finger, blood already welling and dripping over the side. 

Before he can say or do anything, Link is by his side with the first aid kid. He has it opened and some gauze whipped out in no time. Rhett watches silently as Link rips open the packing and takes the gauze out, grabs Rhett’s hand gently, and wraps it around the injured finger. 

“Hold that,” Link commands, voice stern but shaky. Rhett holds the gauze around his bleeding digit like Link told him to do. “Does it hurt?” he asks, rummaging through the first aid kit, expression determined. 

Rhett shrugs, “Kind of. But it’s a small cut, not that bad.” Link scoffs and looks at the gauze where a small patch of red has seeped through. 

“I’m the one that’s supposed to get hurt, you dork,” Link laughs. He hands an alcohol swab to Rhett to hold with his free hand, then carefully unwraps his finger. The bleeding has mostly stopped and the cut doesn’t look as bad as he feared. Link takes the swab back and uses it to clean around the area. His touches are gentle, tentative, and make Rhett’s pulse flutter. 

“Guess it was my turn,” Rhett mutters with a small smile. Link looks up at him with the softest expression on his face, and it’s enough to make Rhett’s heart give one heavy _thud_ in his chest. He swallows hard past the lump rising in his throat and looks away, at his hand cradled in Link’s palm.

These feelings aren’t new. It isn’t unusual anymore for his pulse to race when Link touches him or his heart to throb painfully when Link looks at him a certain way. He knows it all stems from thirty five years of knowing someone, of two decades of back and forth, of five years of a resurgence of feelings he thought he had abandoned long ago. But instead of acting on anything, instead of letting it all take over and possibly ruin something good, he pushes it all down and lets himself have these little moments. 

Because they don’t do this anymore. They fooled around in college, they had a drunken night during the filming of Buddy System season one, they had an exhaustion fueled night during their writing retreat for their first book. These instances don’t happen anymore. Link doesn’t share the same feelings, hasn’t for a long time. Rhett knows.

“Rhett?”

Rhett blinks rapidly and forces his eyes back to Link’s face. He looks concerned, hand still curled around Rhett’s, a band-aid held between his fingertips and ready to be used. 

“Sorry,” Rhett whispers, shaking his head slightly. “Was jus’ thinking.”

“Oh yeah?” Link removes his hand from around Rhett’s and unwraps the band-aid. Rhett notices the shaking as he peels the backing off the sticky flaps, lets them flutter to the floor, and swiftly applies it to the now cleaned and blood free cut. “Thinkin’ about what?” he asks, voice uneven.

“You’n me.” Rhett stills at the admission, staring at Link for too long in silence. Link either doesn’t notice or chooses not to say anything about the silence. Instead he cleans up the first-aid kit swiftly, silently, keeping his gaze on the task at hand. Finally, Rhett inhales sharply, places a hand on the kit to close it and get Link’s attention. 

“Rhett--”

“Look at me,” Rhett urges, suddenly hoping, _wishing_ , for something to happen. Maybe send them hurtling over the invisible line they’ve been tip-toeing for the last five years. Because even though he knows Link doesn’t share the same feelings still, there’s always moments. Moments where he looks at Rhett like he’s remembering something forbidden, or stands a little too close, closer than best friends should. Moments that are heated, charged, waiting for one of them to snap and drag them over that line. 

Like this one.

Somehow making a pizza has turned into Rhett waiting for Link to look at him, for Link to give him permission, for Link to give him _something_. After another moment, Link looks up, finally, blue eyes intense and startling in the lighting of the kitchen. And he can’t take it. Rhett slips a hand around the back of Link’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. It’s quick and swift, a peck really, but Link sighs anyway and presses up for another one. 

Rhett pulls him closer and does it again, and again; into kisses that are short but eventually linger, breathing growing heavy and hot between them, and Rhett’s hands desperately finding Link’s hips to shove him against the edge of the counter. Link threads his fingers through Rhett’s hair, tugs him harder, closer, groaning when a strong thigh fits itself between Link’s. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Link gasps after Rhett kisses one more time and starts nipping his way across Link’s jawline. He blazes a trail down one side of Link’s neck and pulls his shirt collar out of the way to reach his collarbone. The hands in Rhett’s hair tug again, holding him tighter, and Rhett can feel the moan rumble its way through Link’s chest into his own. 

But it doesn’t last. It can’t. It won’t. 

“Rhett, stop,” Link groans and weakly pushes at Rhett’s head. Rhett presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the base of Link’s throat, desperation making his gut churn and his head swim. “ _Stop_.” This time it’s stronger, more forceful, and Rhett stops. He steps away, panting, taking in the sight of Link in the same state. His chest heaves with each breath and his eyes are wild, but his expression is stern, bordering on angry. 

“Why’re you--”

“Get this cleaned up,” Link says, shutting down Rhett’s attempt at questioning. He grabs the first-aid kit and goes to put it away, slamming cabinet doors loudly as he does so. “The board needs to be washed since you bled on it, hand it here and I’ll do it while you get the rest of the pizza stuff out.”

“Link, what--” 

Again he’s cut off. “ _Don’t_.” Sharp, harsh. “Clean up the onion and hand me the cutting board, Rhett.”

Eyes stinging, Rhett nods and hastily swipes the soiled onion bits into the trash can, then hands the board to Link to be washed. He takes it, nearly snatching it out of Rhett’s hands, and turns on the water in the sink. 

“I don’t want onions on the pizza anymore,” Link says softly over the rush of the water. Rhett nods even though Link can’t see it and goes to grab some more pizza ingredients off the counter beside Link. He bumps shoulders with Link, attempting to get his attention, but Link takes a step to the side, back stiffening. 

“ _Fine_ ,” Rhett mutters as he grabs what he needs to begin making the pizza. 

“Make it however you want, I’ll be--I’ll be in there,” Link says and gestures vaguely in the direction of another room. 

“Link?” 

Link glances briefly at Rhett before heading for the nearest door. He stops, expression stony and unreadable. 

“We’ll be fine.” 

But Rhett doesn’t believe him, not right now. Instead of saying anything he watches Link go, unsure and unsteady as he begins making a pizza. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sitting on laps

The party is in full swing—has been for at least a couple of hours—when Rhett finds himself three glasses of whiskey deep and having to lean against the nearest wall. He’s not drunk, his size attests to that, but he _is_ tipsy and in need of a solid surface for a few moments. Sighing, he leans there and rests his head on the blessedly cool wall, eyes searching the room for a familiar face. 

Link is around... _somewhere_. Rhett lost him about an hour ago to a table full of drink options, and then to the catchy pop music pumping through the speakers in every room of the house. This wasn’t Rhett’s idea anyway, it was Link’s. He begged Rhett to come to this godforsaken party in the midst of one hellish week of work, and with the blessing of the wives and Stevie they took off early and got ready that afternoon in their office. And it’s how Rhett has found himself tipsy against a wall with Link who knows where in a stranger’s house, an empty glass hanging loose from his fingertips. 

Rhett eyes his glass, frowning when he sees the remnants of a good whiskey. He wants more but he’s far too warm and far too clumsy to go in search of another. He’d rather find Link, though when he pushes away from the wall to do so he promptly trips over his own feet. Deciding that’s his cue to have a seat for a bit, Rhett stumbles to the nearest one and plants himself on it. 

The couch is comfortable and thankfully empty of other partygoers. Rhett sighs as he settles into the cushions, setting his empty glass on the side table to his right. The music coming through the speakers now is a little softer, not as pounding and poppy as before, and he’s actually enjoying what he’s hearing as he sits and chills for a second. While he sits he looks around. He doesn’t know who this house belongs to, just that the party host is a friend of a friend of Chase and his girlfriend and another crew member. It all starts to blend together if he thinks about it too hard.

After a few moments of bobbing his head to the music, humming along, and people watching, Rhett hears through the chatter around him an all too familiar laugh. It’s loud and bright, and its owner is coming straight for him, with a drink in one hand and a baby blue jacket in the other. Link appears between some dancing couples, smiling and laughing, clearly a little more than tipsy. 

“Rhett!” he shouts and throws his arms up in the air. His drink sloshes over the edge of the cup and dribbles down his arm into the short sleeve of his crisp white tee. He frowns and, in one swift move, downs the remainder of his drink. Rhett watches the way Link’s throat bobs as he swallows the liquid, watches the way a few stray drops travel from the corner of his mouth and over the line of his jaw, down his flushed neck—

“Watch out!”

Rhett barely has time to register someone bumping into Link and sending him stumbling across the floor. He doesn’t have a second to think before he’s reaching out to try and stop Link from falling, but he’s already doing so, arms flailing wildly and eyes comically wide and empty glass dropping to the carpeted floor. With a loud _oof_ and a grunt, Link lands unceremoniously in Rhett’s lap. _Heavily_. Rhett groans when an elbow jabs into his chest and Link’s jacket flutters around his head, blocking his view for a moment.

“Oooops,” Link giggles as he whips the jacket off Rhett’s head and tosses it over the back of the couch. “Hey there, buddyroll!”

Rhett winces at the volume of Link’s voice, too loud this close, and unnecessary away from the crowd. He rolls his eyes at Link’s past-tipsy-but-not-fully-drunk state of being and tries to shove him off. But Link won’t budge. Instead he wiggles around and gets comfortable, right there on Rhett’s lap, body turned slightly and left arm thrown around Rhett’s neck and over his shoulder. He angles himself just right to see Rhett’s face and he grins, eyes a little unfocused and cheeks pink.

“Comfy?” Rhett asks. 

“ _Very_ ,” Link answers. He wiggles again, grunting with the effort, hand clasped around Rhett’s shoulder tightening so he doesn’t fall off. Wincing, Rhett tries—and fails—to get Link to move, but once more Link doesn’t.

Resigning himself to an evening of Link in his lap, he relaxes into the couch further and sighs, hand scrubbing over his face. His three drinks are already beginning to wear off, and while normally he would be feeling sleepy, tonight he’s feeling a bit on edge with Link so close. Link has started up a weird wriggling dance to a new song in Rhett’s lap, feet tapping on the floor, fingers on Rhett’s shoulder light, and _oh_ , it’s doing something to him. He can feel the heat blossoming in his stomach with every shift of Link’s body against his own and his cock twitching in interest. 

Rhett closes his eyes and blames it on the whiskey, on the exhaustion from work, on the fact he misses his wife and hasn’t seen her much the last two weeks. And then there’s lips at his ear, startling and slightly damp, and Link is murmuring, “You okay?” He pulls back to look Rhett right in the eye. If it weren’t for the way his pupils were dilated, or the way his cheeks are a shade of red now, then Rhett would assume Link knew exactly what was wrong.

But he doesn’t. Link is seemingly oblivious to the arousal stirring in his best friend’s belly, the tightening in his jeans, and keeps staring at Rhett with a look of drunken concern and a slight smile. Rhett nods in answer and tries one more time to shift out from under Link, to get him to move some. And again Link doesn’t. He keeps himself firmly planted in Rhett’s lap, smile stretching on his face at Rhett’s affirming nod that he’s okay, and then he’s squirming like he’s trying to get more comfortable. Now he’s definitely going to know what’s going on, there’s _no way_ he can’t feel Rhett’s growing problem. 

“ _Link_ —“ Rhett tries to warn. It’s too late, though. Link stiffens in his lap and the hand around Rhett’s shoulder tightens for a fraction of a second.

“ _Oh_ ,” Link gasps, surprised. “Oh, so there is something wrong, huh?” He glances down between them and Rhett sees his eyes go wide. Then he’s looking up at Rhett through dark lashes, a slow grin spreading across his face.

And before Rhett can say something else, _anything_ , Link’s free hand is reaching between them. Rhett freezes when Link runs the tip of his index finger over the seam at the front of his jeans, over the growing bulge. A shiver races along Rhett’s spine and he can’t help the small moan. The feeling from such a simple action, a single stroke of Link’s finger, makes his pulse begin to pick up speed. 

“Link, don’t,” Rhett huffs. “Someone might see.” But he doesn’t stop Link from slipping his hand further and cupping Rhett through his jeans with just the right amount of pressure. 

Gasping, he grabs Link’s forearm. He has every intention of pulling Link’s hand out of his lap, of telling him to get up and they’ll take it somewhere more private. This is a party after all; there are people they don’t know and people they do know—that they _work_ with—that could see them. He should be turning Link away and telling him he’s drunk, _don’t_. Yet Rhett finds himself stilling and dragging his gaze back to Link’s face. Intense blue eyes, mouth set in a knowing grin, flushed cheeks...

Rhett can’t resist. He glances around over Link’s shoulder, sees that no one is paying them any attention, then nods once and lets his knees fall open the best he can under the other man’s weight. It isn’t far but it’s enough; it’s enough for Link to get his hand further between their bodies and cup Rhett fully, squeezing around his dick. Rhett sighs as Link adjusts himself, and his own arms drape around Link’s waist and lap to shield what they’re doing the best he can. Hopefully if anyone were to look over at them it would look like two men just having a good time, closer than most and flirting heavily. 

Link leans over, lips brushing against Rhett’s ear while the hand in Rhett’s lap rubs over the front of his jeans. “You think they’d know what we’re doin’ if they looked over here?” Link asks, voice low and rumbling right in Rhett’s ear, palm warm over his clothed erection. “Think they’d know how I’m touchin’ you?”

Rhett shudders and moans and his cock jerks under Link’s touch. Laughing, Link traces the shell of Rhett’s ear with the tip of his tongue and at the same time squeezes his hand around Rhett. He pauses, rubbing his thumb over the head, Rhett whimpering and trying to thrust up to get more friction.

“Anyone could see us,” Link whispers as he lightly taps his fingers up, up, until he’s fingering the button. Rhett clenches his hand over Link’s thigh, fingers digging in hard enough he’s sure there will be bruises in the morning. 

“What’re you doing?” Rhett breathes in sharply when Link, as subtle as possible, pops the button then grasps the zipper. He doesn’t say anything as he slides it down slowly. His breath is hot and damp on Rhett’s ear and his hand is tight on Rhett’s shoulder as he goes still, waiting.

“If you wanna stop then say so,” Link mutters. “Or I can keep going and get you off right here on some stranger’s couch. Clearly you need it.” And he isn’t wrong, Rhett thinks. With Link’s weight in his lap, Link’s hand so warm and big on his crotch, Rhett is aching and leaking into his briefs; he needs relief, relief he knows Link can give him. Someone could see them, though; they could sit right next to the pair and know exactly what’s going on. 

But Rhett nods anyway. “Keep going,” he says. He feels Link’s answering grin against his ear and his hand pull away. Before Rhett can protest, Link reaches for the jacket he tossed over the couch earlier and inconspicuously drapes it over his own lap and Rhett’s, providing some coverage for them. Rhett pulls his arm out from under the jacket and stretches it across the back of the couch, casual and relaxed with his other arm still around Link’s waist. If anyone was to look over it would look like two other party goers having a good time and enjoying each other’s company. 

He hopes anyway.

Link presses a kiss to Rhett‘s ear and slips his hand back down, now mostly covered by his jacket. He teases his fingertips under the hem of Rhett’s shirt, Rhett jerking and huffing out a laugh. as Link tickles his fingers over Rhett’s belly. However, his laugh is cut short when Link dips his hand under the waistband of Rhett’s underwear and wraps his hand around Rhett’s cock. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rhett gasps, head tipping back onto the couch. Link strokes him slowly from base to tip and catches the precum with his thumb. Lips land on his neck and Rhett moans. Link keeps his hand moving while he mouths at Rhett’s neck, and Rhett is vaguely aware that he’s saying something. 

“Anyone could see, Rhett,” Link mumbles as he plants hot, open mouthed kisses along the column of Rhett’s throat and long fingers along the length of his cock. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Like someone to see me with my hand down your pants?” He speeds up his strokes and Rhett groans. 

Rhett clenches his arm around Link’s waist and digs his fingers into the couch, but otherwise thinks maybe he looks fine. He feels like he’s being wrecked with Link’s hand down his pants, skilled fingers around his cock, and lips on his skin, and can only hope no one else notices. _Fuck_ , if someone catches them…

The thought sends a thrill through his body that it wouldn’t normally. They don’t do things like this, but they’ve both had a few drinks and it’s been a long couple of weeks at work. Rhett didn’t know he needed something like this until Link convinced him with his hand and his words. 

“You’re so hot like this,” Link murmurs in his ear. “Trying so hard not to be noticed but whining for more.” 

Rhett clutches at Link’s waist, other hand dropping to the couch cushion beside him. He grips at the soft surface desperately and tries to drag Link closer. Link laughs against his throat and twists his hand around his cockhead in a delicious way. 

“I want you to cum in your pants for me. Can you do that?” Link asks quietly, leaning back to look Rhett in the face and slowing his hand for a moment. 

Rhett forces a grin on his face, jerks his hips up roughly. He jostles Link in the process. “Keep this up and I will-- _fuck_ , Link.” He might pass out from the effort of being as unnoticeable as possible and from the feeling of Link’s hand on his dick in a room full of people. Arousal and alcohol thrum through his body, his pulse is racing, and he’s going to cum in his pants like a teenager. 

For several moments, Link focuses on the movement of his hand and Rhett’s face. Rhett bites his lip and tries his best to appear casual and nonchalant to anyone that passes. But it’s proven difficult when Link tightens his fist and drags Rhett forward into a kiss, moaning when their mouths connect, and doubles his efforts to get Rhett off. It’s hot and slick and he’s close, _so close_ , and then Link is thumbing under the head and nipping at his bottom lip at the same time.

Rhett bucks his hips, nearly sending Link tumbling to the floor in a heap as he bites his knuckles and silently cums in his briefs and over Link’s fingers. With a muffled groan he finishes, Link stroking him through it, then slumps into the couch. It takes him a few seconds to come back to himself and when he does Link is wild eyed and grasping at Rhett’s shoulder. He removes his hand, wiping it off on Rhett’s jeans much to his dismay.

“These are my good jeans,” Rhett mumbles. 

“Don’t care,” Link groans, tugging at the front of Rhett’s shirt to pull him into another kiss. “That was so hot.” He nips at Rhett’s bottom lip and shifts around in his lap, whimpering. 

Rhett smirks. “You okay?” he asks after Link pulls away. Grabbing Rhett’s hand off the couch, Link shakes his head and whips the jacket off so he can guide Rhett’s hand to his crotch where he’s hard and straining against his joggers. 

“What do you think?” 

Laughing, Rhett nudges Link off his lap and hands him the jacket to cover up with. He quickly does up the fastenings on his jeans while Link is standing in front of him, gets to his feet, and wraps his hand around Link’s wrist. 

“Come on. It’s your turn.”

Link just grins and follows Rhett out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what happened after the mythical men photoshoot?

The dressing room door is wide open when Rhett reaches it after seeing Link duck in a few minutes prior. He was quick to leave the photoshoot, cheeks red as he hurried across the lot and into the building. It wasn’t lost on Rhett what the problem was, so he followed once he was finished with his own part of the shoot and caught Link speed walking to their shared dressing room. 

Now, after considering how to approach for a few minutes, Rhett leans in the doorway just watching Link’s profile as he primps in front of the mirror. He’s fluffing his hair and humming to a song Rhett can faintly hear coming through his ear buds, toes wiggling on the floor to the beat, and top few buttons of his shirt undone. He hasn’t noticed Rhett yet. 

For a moment Rhett stands there taking in the sight of Link. Long tanned legs that have been closely shaved, tiny pink shorts stretched over his ass, blue flamingo shirt tight over his broad shoulders, every inch of him has a thrill racing up Rhett’s spine. He bites his lip to stop himself from moaning and instead pushes away from the doorframe and quietly comes into the room, door closing softly behind him. 

Link startles a bit, but grins when he sees Rhett walking towards him. As Rhett stops behind Link, hands coming to rest on the counter on either side of him, he can see that Link’s cheeks are still flushed a pretty pink; the color goes all the way down his neck, over his collarbones, disappearing into the open V of his shirt. Smirking, he presses a kiss to the back of Link’s head.

“Ya look good, Neal,” Rhett mutters and places a kiss lower, on the back of his neck this time. Link sighs and tilts his head to the side, an invitation Rhett can’t pass up. He leaves a trail of small kisses along the column of Link’s neck and back up to his cheek, Link blushing a deeper red now.

“Do I?” Link teases, gaze flicking to Rhett’s in the mirror as he continues messing with his hair. 

Rhett laughs and leans back enough to grab fistfuls of Link’s shirt, murmuring, “What’s got you all hot and bothered?” He tugs at the button down until it’s free from the waistband of those tiny pink shorts and slides his hands up Link’s front, stopping when he reaches buttons that haven’t been undone. He slips the first button out of its hole, continues down to the next one. “Was it because I was watching?”

“No,” Link huffs out, hands falling from his hair to the countertop. Rhett feels the hitch in his breath where they’re pressed so close together, sees in the mirror the flush begin anew from Link’s cheeks down to his chest. 

“ _Oh_. Was it because other people were watching?” Rhett asks and pops another button and then another. Shaking his head, Link whimpers almost imperceptibly and pushes his hips back to rub his ass over Rhett’s crotch. “Or just the men?” Rhett knows he’s got him when Link groans long and low and pushes back harder. 

“ _Rhett_ ,” Link whines. He turns a brighter shade of red, so hot Rhett can feel it against his hands as he finishes the last two buttons. Grinning, he lets the shirt flutter loose around Link’s torso. “It wasn’t--” he grumbles, but the steadily growing blush across his skin and the sweat that’s broken out along his hairline tells Rhett all he needs to know. 

“Yeah it was, don’t deny it,” Rhett says, smirking at Link’s reflection. “Besides, how do you explain this?” And without warning he dips his hand down and cups Link through his shorts where he’s straining, fabric pulled tight over the swell of his cock. Link moans and jerks into Rhett’s palm, reaching back to tug at Rhett’s hips and try to drag him closer. 

“Please,” Link breathes. 

“Please what?” Rhett murmurs into his ear, lips brushing against the curve of it gently. “You liked them watching you, Link. You _loved_ crawlin’ onto that car knowing there were a dozen pairs of eyes on you, mouths probably waterin’ over that plump little ass in these shorts.” Jealousy rushes through him for a moment seeing the way Link’s eyes flutter closed. 

Link’s answering whine sounds like it’s been ripped from his chest and Rhett feels his cock twitch under the shorts. Own jeans growing uncomfortable, Rhett grinds his hips into Link’s lower back and squeezes his hand. 

“Touch me. Come on, Rhett, _please_ , I’m beggin’ here.” Link looks at him in the mirror, eyes glazed over and face sweaty, mouth parted on a low moan, and Rhett can’t help it. When Link begs so nicely he has to give in. 

“I’ll touch you,” Rhett says, eyes flicking up to meet Link’s. “If only to remind you I’m the only one that gets to watch you, and touch you, and fuck you.” 

Before Link can say anything Rhett removes his hand and spins Link around, back against the counter’s edge, legs spread, and grabs the waistband of his shorts. He drops to his knees, fingers flexing around pink material, pulse racing. He doesn’t _need_ to remind Link of these things, Link knows, will always know, but the surge of jealousy thinking about Link getting off to other men watching him is enough to make Rhett seethe, even just a little. 

“Say it,” Rhett commands, knuckles going white with his hard grip on Link’s shorts as he stares up at Link.

A hand lands in his hair and Link groans, head tilting back, throat bobbing as he swallows. 

“You’re the only one,” he says to the ceiling. “Only yours.” In one swift motion, the shorts are yanked down over Link’s thighs along with his briefs. 

“ _Good_.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: origin of the toe touch

The river is calm when Rhett finds Link. He’s standing on a rock overlooking their regular swimming hole, hands deep in his pockets, expression set into a frown. He barely acknowledges Rhett coming to stand next to him, only a quick glance to the side and a muttered, “Hey.”

Rhett nudges Link’s shoulder with his own to get his friend’s attention. “You okay?” he asks softly. He wants to reach out and comfort, pull Link into a hug, hold his hand, but boys don’t do that with other boys. His dad told him so. 

“They’re fighting again,” Link says and for a moment he looks so young and so, so small. He sighs heavily and runs a hand through his short hair. “It’s my birthday. They _promised_.”

Rhett ignores the hitch in Link’s breathing because he knows Link gets embarrassed about emotions. But he’s feeling a pull, an instinct to protect; it’s always been there, since day one when he and Link were held together from recess and the younger boy cried because he got in trouble. Since then Rhett can’t help but want to comfort and do whatever he can to make Link feel better. 

Even when others see it as weird or tease them for being so close, Rhett still wants to reach out. But they’re a little older now. A little more grown, a little less affectionate, and instead of reaching out a hand Rhett keeps them at his side. Rhett sighs and shuffles closer, till the toe of his left shoe is touching Link’s right. It’s a simple gesture but he thinks Link gets it.

He hopes Link knows what it means. A toe touch. A quiet and gentle reminder of _I’m here_ and _I’m not going anywhere_. It’s a comfort he can safely give, a way for him to express his love for his best friend when the threat of others makes him weak. 

The gesture works. Link visibly relaxes and closes his eyes and presses his shoe against Rhett’s more firmly. Rhett looks over at him, smiles when he sees Link smiling, and decides he can live with just a toe touch. 

They’ll get there one day. For now, he’s content to just stand here with his best friend in silence.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock.”

Rhett knew the bathroom was small when they first toured the house. Hardly big enough for either one of them, especially him at his height. But with both of them crowded inside the space seems to shrink in size, becoming cramped in a way that’s uncomfortable and makes him sweat as he holds his phone to film.

Link making out with himself in the mirror doesn’t help. And he knows it, too. He knows Rhett watching him make out with himself in the mirror does things, sets Rhett’s nerves ablaze and sends a thrill down his spine. Arousal stirs in his gut from the first take and only increases with every single one. By the time they’ve perfected everything, Rhett is hard in his shorts and wants to get his hands on Link.

When Link is finished and has effectively stolen the air from Rhett’s lungs, he drops the toothbrush into the sink, a smirk playing on his lips, and starts cleaning the glass surface. Rhett shuts his phone off and sets it carefully on the countertop before stepping up behind Link and fitting himself against his back, hands on the counter around him and head dipping low so he’s right by Link’s ear. The space becomes more crowded, tighter, but this time he doesn’t mind. 

“You enjoy yourself?” Rhett asks, voice low and lips brushing Link’s ear as he speaks. Link grins in the mirror and presses his hips back, rubbing himself against the bulge in Rhett’s shorts. “You enjoy makin’ out with yourself like that?” 

“Did _you_ enjoy yourself?” Link raises an eyebrow through the mirror, subtly pushing back some more. 

Rhett huffs and groans into Link’s neck, bringing an arm around his middle and rutting against his ass. If they had more room he’d have them stripped from the waist down in no time, he’d have Link on his knees or spread out on the counter, any which way he can get the other man. 

“You know I did,” Rhett answers. He presses forward again, too many layers between his crotch and Link’s backside, and slips his hand down Link’s front. Link sucks in a breath when Rhett cups him and squeezes just so. 

“Yeah? You gonna do something about it?” 

Sighing, Rhett lets go, trailing his fingers along the front of Link’s jeans and fiddling with the button. “I want you on your knees,” he begins. “I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock. And that _tongue_ \--” Link cuts him off with a loud moan that echoes in the small space. “There’s no room in here, though. I need more space so I can spread you out.”

“Well let’s go then,” Link huffs and pushes Rhett away. 

Rhett laughs but lets Link drag him out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom. 

_Damn TikTok_.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 15. “Do you like it? I put it on just for you.”

It was supposed to be an easy day going through storage, finding things to donate or repurpose for new episodes and skits, and instead it turned into a trip down memory lane. As Link digs through a box of clothes, he grins at every piece he pulls out. Wigs, dresses, a floral jacket, the occasional pair of women’s jeans, all of it holds their own memories. But it isn’t until he finds a familiar lacy red dress that he pauses, fabric bunched in his hands, and abandons the box to its corner. 

He’d almost forgotten about that thing. Almost forgot how nice it felt on his skin that day, the fit of it around his chest and the way it flared around his hips and thighs, the color that complemented his skin tone too well. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he liked how good he looked, how it made him feel walking around in a lacy get up that drew everyone’s gaze to him. But it was the expression on Rhett’s face between filming that really did it for him. Dark eyes, parted lips, quickened breath, Link knew Rhett was just as affected seeing him in that dress as he would be if Link were spread out underneath him, naked and sweaty, all for him. 

Nothing happened that day. Link wanted it to. He wanted to see if Rhett would fuck him in that dress; tug him into his lap on the couch and shove the skirt up just enough to work his cock into Link; bend him over his own chair with handfuls of fabric fisted in Rhett’s hands, around Link’s waist, buried deep and whispering filthy things in Link’s ear until he’s cumming over the lacy fabric. Instead Rhett disappeared into the bathroom and Link was left alone to change. 

Link stares down at the dress and instantly wants that look on Rhett’s face, wants him to take what he needs just because Link looks pretty, all dolled up for him. Grinning, Link stands and finds his bag, stuffs the dress in it, and leaves, the night already planned.

*  
Later, after he’s texted Rhett that he needs to come over— _at six, after work_ —Link sits on their shared futon in the creative house. He’s suddenly nervous that this won’t work, Rhett will laugh at him and won’t remember the dress at all or even the day it was worn. Link is a confident man and comfortable enough in his own body. He isn’t afraid to show off, to be ugly, to be attractive, to be _pretty_. But he doesn’t just go around throwing on a dress because he wants to impress someone, not without feeling a little nervous and self-conscious.

The dress is a lot more fitted than he remembers. The short sleeves almost didn’t go over his arms, and his chest and shoulders are slightly constricted in the lace, but it fits the way it needs to. He still looks good and told himself as much earlier while standing in front of the bathroom mirror to fix himself up. With enough fussing and tugging, the dress settled fine and accentuated his body the way he remembers. Even now as he waits on the couch, nerves and all, he knows he looks good.

He shaved and trimmed, made his legs and chest smooth, tamed the happy trail; he even went as far as shaving his pits. Because as much as he likes manscaping, Rhett loves it even more. His hair is coiffed the way he likes it, he smells clean and fresh, he’s _ready_. All he has to do is keep waiting and try to forget about the nerves, and the way his heels pinch just a little around his toes, and the fancy panties too snug around his already half-hard dick. 

Link checks his watch and sees Rhett should be there any minute. He decides to make himself presentable, a little more alluring and inviting than the way he’s sprawled currently. Instead of stretching out he crosses one smooth leg over the other, proper but sexy; instead of crossing his arms and picking at his nails he spreads them along the length of the back of the couch; and instead of nerves he plasters on that smirk he knows drives Rhett crazy. Any minute now—

The front door opens and Link’s heart races with fresh anxiety. What if Rhett doesn’t like it? What if he _does_ laugh? What if he doesn’t get it? His anxieties are eased when Rhett finally notices him after depositing his keys and wallet on the table by the door. 

For a moment Rhett freezes and his eyes go wide, then settle. Link is sure that if anything were still in his hands he’d drop them in shock at the sight of Link. His eyes rove over Link’s body, making his cheeks heat and his cock twitch. Link can feel the heat of his gaze as he roams over Link’s shoulders, his chest, down to his waist, and finally along the length of his legs and to his heels. After a quick look again, up this time, his eyes settle on Link’s face, and Link sees the arousal in them. He sees the way Rhett’s mouth parts on an exhale, the way his tongue comes out to lick his lips. 

Link’s got him.

Smirking and gut churning with arousal, Link primly uncrosses his legs and carefully stands. He gestures to himself and fluffs the skirt a bit, makes sure to flash a little tease of what’s underneath, and says, “Well? Do you like it? I put it on just for you.” 

As an answer, Rhett is across the room in three quick strides, hands coming up to grasp Link’s cheeks and crush their mouths together with a low groan. Link stumbles in the heels but Rhett doesn’t give him time to steady himself before he’s being shoved back onto the couch. Huffing a laugh, Link stops Rhett with a heel pressed to his chest, digging in hard enough to make him grunt.

“Slow down,” Link says as he sits up and slips his hands around Rhett’s hips, pulls him between his own spread thighs. Slowly he pops the button on Rhett’s jeans and slides the zipper down. He pauses, brushing his knuckles over the growing bulge in Rhett’s briefs. “You didn’t answer me.” 

“Yeah, _yeah_ ,” Rhett grunts, pushing his hips forward into Link’s light touch. Hiking up Rhett’s shirt, Link grins and licks a hot stripe along the waist of his pants, feeling him shudder. “Wanted to fuck you in it the first time you wore it,” he says. Link groans and nips at the soft spot under his belly button.

Knowing that Rhett wanted to fuck him in that dress all those years ago sends a thrill down Link’s spine and straight to his cock straining against the thin fabric of the panties. He grabs onto Rhett’s hips, peppers kisses along the expanse of tan skin in front of him as he grasps both jeans and underwear and shoves them down Rhett’s legs. 

Rhett kicks the bottoms off the rest of the way then strips his shirt off, tossing it to the floor, too. He stares down at Link, eyes blown wide with arousal, and Link smirks back, leaning against the couch. The dress hitches up, just a bit, and Rhett sucks in a breath, dropping to his knees on the hardwood. Big hands land on his thighs and smooth along the insides, up and up until Rhett is pushing the skirt out of the way and revealing Link’s cock, hard and wet and barely contained in the panties. 

“Whatta we got here?” Rhett hums, thumbs rubbing circles along the junction of his thighs, carefully avoiding his trapped cock. Link watches his gaze flick around, assessing, and he can’t help the shiver of anticipation. Then, before Link can react, Rhett has his mouth around him, lips closing over his cockhead poking out the top of the black underwear. He sucks lightly, tongues the slit where precum beads out, making Link gasp and moan and arch his back into the sensation. 

“ _Rhett_ —“ Link tangles his fingers in Rhett’s hair and raises his hips, begs for more while Rhett shoves the panties to the side and pulls his cock out. He’s enveloped in delicious wet heat when Rhett sinks his mouth down, hand wrapping around the base and squeezing gently. Link moans, high and loud and wraps his legs around Rhett’s shoulders, heels digging into his shoulder blades.

Rhett works at his cock with mouth and hand, getting Link slick with spit and practically begging for more. He hums and licks and pumps his hand around Link, driving him closer and closer to the edge, only to sit back on his heels after what feels like an eternity. Link whines at the loss and tries to pull him back in with the heels on his shoulders, but Rhett just chuckles and gently sets Link’s feet back to the floor.

“You look so pretty, all dolled up for me,” Rhett whispers, resting his head on Link’s thigh and looking up at him with a smirk. 

“Fuck me, then,” Link puffs out, whimpering when Rhett runs a light fingertip around the head of his cock. “If I look so pretty.” 

Laughing, Rhett asks about lube and is directed to the drawer beneath the coffee table where Link stashed it earlier. Link adjusts, props his feet on the coffee table and spreads wide. Rhett shoulders his way between his spread legs and, after a few kisses pressed to Link’s inner thigh, touches a lubed finger to Link’s hole. Link jerks and moans, whimpering at the feel of Rhett working his slick digit inside. 

Sighing when Rhett removes his finger and comes back with two, Link groans and shifts his hips, edging closer and whining for more. Rhett gives it to him, stretches him open with two fingers then three, gets his clean hand around Link’s dick and pumps him a few times. When he’s sure Link is ready, he stands, pulls the panties off one leg at a time, Link’s legs automatically circling his waist with a grin when the garment is discarded.

Hand grasping his own cock, Rhett slicks himself up, steadies himself with his other hand on Link’s hip. He has to bend some, rest his knees on the couch to reach properly, but once he’s situated he lines his cock up, blunt head pushing in slowly. Link gasps and buries a hand in his hair, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as Rhett inches his way in until he’s flush to Link’s ass.

For a moment they stop, Rhett’s legs shaking and Link’s chest heaving. He’s right on the edge already, his cock twitching and smearing sticky-wet on the hem of the skirt. After a few seconds to catch his breath he urges Rhett forward with heels against the other man’s back, _fuck me_ on the tip of his tongue. But he’s cut off by a sharp thrust and fingers gripping his hip too tight under the dress, Rhett’s other hand desperately reaching for the back of the couch. 

Link grabs at Rhett’s waist for purchase, instead finding sweat slick skin that makes his fingers slip and lose grip. Rhett’s thrusts gain speed and lose precision, and Link barely has a second to think, to realize he’s almost there, before Rhett is hiking the dress up further and wrapping the hand on Link’s hip around Link’s cock. Link moans desperately, growing louder with every sloppy-quick thrust from Rhett. 

“Can’t believe how hot you look,” Rhett groans and grinds his cock into Link’s ass, hand on the couch clenching so hard the frame creaks. “You gonna cum all over this thing?” he asks. He jerks Link’s cock in time with his thrusts, Link squeezing his eyes shut and drawing his legs tighter around Rhett’s waist. 

“Come on, baby,” Rhett continues. “Wanna see you cum on it.” He thumbs under the head and twists his hand just right and Link can feel his orgasm building.

It starts warm and tingly at the base of his spine, in his thighs, in his groin, and all it takes is Rhett running his thumb over his slit for his orgasm to rock through him. His eyes fly open in time to see himself cum over his belly, his thigh, and up the front of the dress. He moans at the sight, cock dribbling out one more weak stream as his high subsides. Rhett is grinning wickedly above him.

Rhett thrusts twice more, stills with his pelvis flush to Link’s ass, and with a low groan cums inside of him. Link runs his hands over Rhett’s back, over the dips and divots of his ribs while he grinds it out, grin gone and replaced with clenched teeth. After a moment he relaxes and slumps down, managing to land mostly on the couch and not on top of Link. Rhett heaves in breaths next to him, and Link sighs in contentment. 

“So,” Link begins, sly smile stretching across his face, “I take it you _do_ like this dress?”

Rhett just smacks him on the chest and laughs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.”

He’s looking for a specific sound every time. This high, breathy whine, like the air has been punched straight from the lungs, like it’s being forced through a constricted throat. That sound sets his pulse racing, his heart pounding, blood pumping hot through his veins and straight to his dick. It’s enough to make his toes curl and his abs clench in anticipation of what’s to come.

He likes to start with Link on his front, head pillowed on his arms, legs spread just enough for Rhett to fit himself in that space. They have the time, a sleepover at the creative house away from work and everyone, and Rhett plans on drawing it out. He wants Link trembling and desperate, wants to wring that sound out of him by touch alone. 

Link is already laid out, miles of tan skin glistening with sweat, eyes closed as he waits for Rhett’s touch. Rhett hums in appreciation above him, on his knees on either side of Link’s hips. The bed is just barely big enough for this, but they make do. He spreads his hands on sun kissed shoulder blades and Link jerks in surprise. 

“Calm down,” Rhett soothes as he leans over, nips at the sensitive spot on the back of Link’s neck. It earns him a noise—a sweet little huff followed by a shiver—but it isn’t the one he’s looking for.

Link wiggles under Rhett’s weight and his eyes pop open. He peeks over his shoulder where his head rests on his arms and his eyes crinkle, a little grin lighting up his eyes. He wiggles again and Rhett presses down, with his hips and his hands, and Link stills. Once Rhett is satisfied Link won’t move, he kisses his neck in satisfaction. 

Rhett loves touching him. He’s all warm skin and sharp angles, soft belly and taut thighs and broad shoulders, and Rhett knows every inch like the back of his own hand. He smooths his hands down and over Link’s back, fingers catching on ribs and thumbs circling on either side of his spine. He digs in around Link’s lower back, right in those dimples, rests his fingertips lightly on Link’s waist as he massages. 

If he pushes just right, _just so_ , he gets a breathy laugh that tumbles into a moan as Rhett works at any knots and tight muscles. When he’s finished Link sighs and buries his face in the crook of his arms. Still not the sound he’s looking for, but Rhett will take it for now.

Rhett has to scoot back for his next destination and ends up on the floor on his knees and is still tall enough to reach without Link having to move. He loves his height for moments like these. Link groans quietly as Rhett slides his hands up the backs of Link’s thighs; his muscles quake with the effort of being still, not seeking friction like he wants. 

With a sigh of his own he cups Link’s butt cheeks in his palms before rising up and over, lips and teeth and tongue landing on the left cheek first. He nips at the skin and soothes it with a lick then does the same on the right cheek. Link shudders and whines; close but still not right. Rhett holds him down by the hips and works his way from cheek to thigh and then inbetween, in the space where thigh meets ass. Link loves this spot; it never fails to get a good reaction out of him. 

Rhett sucks a mark there until Link bucks his hips down into the mattress. He whines and begs for a little more, a little harder, _please_. Rhett grins against the blooming red spot that’s spit-slick and shiny. He goes back in and does it again, right next to that spot and this one he blows cool air over till there’s goosebumps rising along Link’s thighs. 

“ _Rhett_ —“ Link says. Rhett sees an ass muscle twitch with restraint. 

Rhett places his hands on Link’s inner thighs and nudges so Link spreads his legs further. Licking his lips, he uses his thumbs to open Link up, exposes his hole, pink and inviting and twitching for Rhett’s tongue and fingers. Briefly he presses the pad of his thumb there, pressing in and in and just enough for the ring of muscle to flutter around his finger. Link chokes on a moan above him. 

“Shh, baby, you’re fine,” he soothes as he gives Link’s butt one more kiss and removes his thumb. “Flip over for me.”

Link does as he’s told and flips over to his back. He shifts around until he’s flat and his arms are out beside him, feet hanging over the end of the bed. His entire front is flushed pink from his face to chest and down his stomach; his cock is red and slick with precum and resting on his hip. Rhett swallows thickly at the sight.

Rhett pats his knees then rises to his feet and settles over Link, hovering on all fours so he has more room to move. Link whines and tries to raise up for a kiss but Rhett evades him, instead dipping down and grazing his teeth along Link’s jugular. Link drops with a huff and Rhett laughs. 

“Patience.”

Rhett still hasn’t heard the sound he’s looking for, but he’s got the time to wring it out. He blazes a path with teeth and tongue from Link’s throat to his collarbones, further to his chest where he flattens his tongue over the left nipple and licks at it till it’s a tiny pink nub; he repeats the process on the other side and earns himself a loud moan. Link tangles a hand in Rhett’s hair and urges him further down. Rhett takes the hint and works his way across Link’s torso, paying special attention to his abs. 

“Rhett, please,” Link begs when Rhett bites and sucks a red mark into his hip bone. Rhett knows what Link wants and he knows what he himself wants. He plants kisses from Link’s hip to the V leading to his groin, leaving a spitty trail on his skin as he goes. 

Link’s cock smears sticky and wet on his skin and twitches when Rhett wraps his lips around the head. He sucks it into his mouth and wraps a hand around the shaft, bobbing his head a couple of times to please Link and get a taste for himself. Link cries out as Rhett pulls off with an obscene _pop_ and lets his cock slap wetly on his hip. 

“What’re you _doing_?!” Link throws an arm over his eyes and Rhett laughs. He can see Link’s body starting to shake and shiver and knows he’s desperate to get off. But Rhett wants to hear that sound first.

He presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Link’s belly, smooth from his most recent manscaping. His chin bumps Link’s cock so he holds it out of the way carefully and grazes his teeth below Link’s belly button. He’s almost there. He does it again, lower, and this time Link shudders hard. He finds his favorite freckle—a little one, on Link’s soft and smooth lower belly—and kisses it, runs his tongue over it, sucks another hickey onto Link’s skin. 

It’s his favorite spot. Everytime he puts his mouth there Link lets go, gives him that sound he’s wanting to hear. And this time is no different. Rhett trails his fingers over Link’s cock and squeezes his hip with the other and sucks hard at Link’s underbelly. He soothes it with his tongue and nips with his teeth then does it all over again. Finally Link tenses up, throws his head back, and releases the highest, breathiest whine. 

Like he’s desperate for air, desperate for touch, desperate for _something_ , Link arches his back and whines again and it’s then Rhett feels the sticky wetness coating his hand and Link’s hip. Grinning, teeth pressed to that freckle, Rhett jerks him through it. He groans long and low and makes a mess, and Rhett can’t help but run his fingers through it and smear it over Link’s belly, mixing with his spit. 

“What a nice little sound,” Rhett murmurs as he looks up Link’s body at his blissed out face. “I think I’ll bite there again.”

And he does.


	26. Livestream 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythical Society Livestream smut
> 
> This is the 1st one.

He might be a little drunk.

No, no, he’s _definitely_ a little drunk. The way the room sways a bit as he settles his weight on Rhett’s thighs can attest to that.

“You got a little—“ Rhett reaches up, flicks a tiny paper heart off his chin, and laughs at the way his nose scrunches. “A little teeny heart, just stuck there.”

Link giggles and wiggles his hips, finishes his drink in two more swallows that burn on the way down. He leans far enough to the side to let the glass dangle above the floor, trying for careful, before it slips from his fingers and clatters on its side anyway. Oops.

“Rhett, _Rhett_ , I’m so—“ Link hiccups and giggles again. “So _horny_.”

And he is, he really is. He’s drunk and he’s horny and they got all dressed up, Rhett looks fucking delectable with those top buttons undone and his thighs practically busting out of his pants, he’s just—he wants to get fucked, on this flimsy table, _right now_. Doesn’t care they’re surrounded by pinks and reds and other valentine colors, and who knows how much spilled glue and glitter. He’s already hard and pressing against his zipper, all Rhett’s gotta do is take his pants off.

Rhett reads his mind, always does, and slides big hands across Link’s thighs, settling on his hips for a moment. He grins and squeezes and Link huffs. He grabs Rhett around the unbuttoned collar of his shirt and clumsily hauls him halfway up into a sloppy kiss, pulse racing and hands shaking only a bit.

Honestly he could stay like this for a long time. Just sitting there kissing Rhett, both of them tipsy, both of them too giggly. The lighting is just right for making out like sloppy drunk college kids, all reds and blues and pinks, it really sets the mood. But his dick throbs in his pants when Rhett gets a hand between them and cups him and he figures they can do the kissing thing later.

He’s not entirely sure how he manages it, but Link gracefully—or not so gracefully if you ask Rhett—hops down from his perch on Rhett’s lap and gets shaky fingers on the buttons of his shirt. Rhett props himself on his elbows to watch as Link smirks and undoes each button, slowly, until he reaches where it’s tucked into his pants.

As he’s tugging the tail of his shirt out, Rhett grunts a little, gruffs out a short, “Wait.” He doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t do anything but stare at Link with his shirt mostly unbuttoned and his pants straining over his cock and his messy hair and _everything_. He starts to blush under Rhett’s gaze but then Rhett is grinning and nudging at him with the toe of his shoe.

Link continues, pulling his shirt out of his pants and letting it hang open—he knows how much Rhett likes the look. And to be honest he himself knows how good he looks. Smirking, he unbuttons and unzips his pants, Rhett’s gaze snapping immediately to his fingers smoothly undoing the fastenings. He twitches under Rhett’s stare and moans softly, stilling his hands for a second to catch his breath.

“Link—“ Rhett glares and nudges him again. Link grins, all dopey and tipsy, and finishes undoing his suit pants so he can shove them down and off, his briefs following. When he stands back upright Rhett is hastily trying to undo his own pants, drunk fingers fumbling with the tight fabric.

Grinning still, Link bats his hands away. Rhett whines, but shuts up real quick when Link easily pops the button and drags the zipper down and makes sure his fingertips brush over Rhett’s dick nice and gentle. He sucks in a sharp breath, hips jerking. One big hand wraps around Link’s wrist, Rhett’s breath hissing out slow through his teeth as he glares Link’s way.

“Don’t be a tease,” he grunts. Link shakes his head—he would _never_ —and grasps the waistband of Rhett’s tight pants and briefs. He yanks, enough to get the material past Rhett’s hips and top of his butt, swallowing hard when his cock springs free.

“Look at you,” Link murmurs, and then he’s tipping forward and mouthing at the base of Rhett’s dick. Rhett winds his fingers in Link’s hair, not too tight, and cups the back of his head, moaning when Link licks him from root to tip.

Link wraps his lips around the head briefly, sucking at the wetness already there, before sinking his mouth down around Rhett’s cock. It’s an awkward angle from the side but he manages to thoroughly wet Rhett’s length, not caring when he gets spit on his chin. When he lets his dick slip free, Rhett whines and tightens his fingers in Link’s hair.

“Baby, come on, don’t stop,” Rhett groans. He tries to maneuver Link’s head back to where it was but Link ducks out from under him and steps back with a smirk.

“Lube still in the desk?” Link doesn’t wait for an answer and walks quickly to the desk, doing a little shimmy as he rummages through the draw tucked underneath where they keep odds and ends. When he finds the nearly empty bottle, he winks at Rhett over his shoulder. “Found it!”

He’s aware he probably looks ridiculous with his crisp white shirt unbuttoned and hanging loose under his rumpled jacket, no pants or underwear, dick swaying obscenely as he saunters back over to Rhett; he doesn’t care, though. As long as he gets fucked he can look as ridiculous as he wants.

Link comes to stand next to Rhett again, by his head where he threads fingers in messy golden curls and tips Rhett’s head back to nip at his throat. He’s flushed all the way down his neck and into his unbuttoned shirt collar, skin hot under Link’s mouth and tasting of sweat under his tongue. Rhett laughs, murmuring something about Link being such a sloppy drunk, and pinches his exposed side. Link squirms away and leans back, slots their mouths together in a wet kiss.

“Open it,” he mumbles against Rhett’s lips before kissing him again and dropping the lube on his chest. Rhett grabs it and unscrews the cap. “Slick yourself up for me.”

With a quiet gasp, Rhett does as he’s told. He squirts some of the lube into his hand and, with Link watching, wraps it around his cock to slick himself up, just as Link requested. He groans into Link’s throat.

“Think this table can handle it?” Link asks. He continues watching Rhett’s hand, almost mesmerized with the way his cock looks in the tunnel of his fist, the reds and purples and pinks from the overhead lighting making his skin glow.

“We’ll never find out if you keep running your mouth,” Rhett huffs and he’s grabbing at Link with his free hand, dragging him down into one more kiss before nudging him away.

Link laughs, breathy and high, and finally, _finally_ , hops back up. He effortlessly straddles Rhett’s thighs, batting his hand away and taking Rhett’s length into his own hand. Big hands land on his waist, holding him steady, helping him lift up and line up. In one big breath, Link sinks slowly onto Rhett’s cock, the stretch and the burn eased by the booze in his system and the weight of Rhett’s touch on his body.

“God, you feel so good,” Rhett laugh-groans, head tipped back over the edge of the table. His throat, sweaty and flushed, looks too inviting to pass up. Link bends down, licks off the sweat in the dip of Rhett’s throat, as he adjusts to the thickness stretching him open.

Rhett laughs and squirms and Link loves the way he rumbles deep in his chest, loves the way he can feel it in own chest. Letting out a slow breath, Link pauses, runs his tongue along the veins in Rhett’s neck. His thighs shake being in this position but he’s got hands holding him steady, keeping him grounded for the time being.

“That tickles,” Rhett huffs, fingers digging into Link’s sides in retaliation. He digs a little lower, slips his hands down to Link’s ass, squeezing the meat of him before spreading his cheeks. He has no shame letting his fingertips graze Link’s stretched rim, touching lightly where they meet and feeling how slick and hot he is as Link takes every inch.

The moan Link lets out is guttural and deep, rumbling in his chest as he sits back on his elbows to look at Rhett’s face. With one more roll of his hips he’s stuffed full and aching, mouth popping open on another moan, eyes going hazy and crossed. Goodness it feels _good_. He always has liked a bit of pain with the pleasure.

Rhett gives him a moment to adjust. Link breathes hard and ragged and finally rises up, one hand on Rhett’s chest to steady himself and the other wrapping around his cock. He leaks onto Rhett’s pristine white shirt when he runs his thumb over the head, whining as Rhett continues to dig his fingers hard into Link’s ass.

“You gonna let me fuck you any time soon or you gonna get yourself off like this?” Rhett asks and punctuates his words with a thrust that takes Link by surprise. He nearly upends himself and off the side of the table, but, laughing, Rhett grasps him around the hips.

It’s always an easy decision to make. He’d rather jizz his brains out on Rhett’s dick than by his own hand any day. In answer, Link buries his hand in Rhett’s shirt and rises up, tight around Rhett’s dick and almost letting him slip free before thrusting back down. It startles a groan out of both of them.

Link has always liked this part. Where Rhett prefers to get him crowded down and pinned, Link likes to get on top and ride. He has no qualms about holding Rhett down sometimes, hands clenched on his chest and thighs clamped around his hips, as he fucks himself on a thick cock. Sometimes he likes to take it slow, grind until he’s seeing stars, let Rhett jerk him off with a snug fist till he cums over Rhett’s knuckles; this time he wants it hard and he wants it fast.

It’s an easy rhythm to start, a delicious build up as the sting and burn is replaced with nothing but sparks of pleasure along his spine. Link moans and rises again and again, rolling and thrusting his hips back down each time. His thighs tremble and shake from exertion, sweat slicking his skin under the lights as his pace increases with each rise and fall.

_Gosh_ he loves it. Loves that stretch every time he sinks back down and the way he can feel every twitch and jerk of Rhett’s shaft; the ache and shake in his limbs when he lifts and almost lets Rhett slip free, hole snug around his cockhead; and he especially loves the sounds Rhett makes. Those little gasps and groans and expletives. Makes him wet and fuzzy with arousal.

Rhett’s grip on his waist tightens and releases, slips a bit every time Link does a little shimmy and grind and presses his ass right against Rhett’s pelvis. His moans and curses only make Link move faster, take him deeper, squeeze around him a little harder. He’s dripping on Rhett’s skin and making a mess of them both.

In no time, Link feels that tell tale warmth and tingle spreading through his belly, his limbs, drawing up his balls. He’s so close he can taste it. Rhett grips his hips to slow him down some, and he does, bringing it down to a hard and lazy grind. He catches his breath for a moment, searching for one of Rhett’s hands. When he manages to catch one he guides it to his cock, wrapping Rhett’s fingers around the base and squeezing.

“Know how hot you look right now?” Rhett grunts out. He strokes Link with a tight fist a few times before rubbing his thumb through the wetness in the slit and spreading it around. Link’s hips buck and twitch, precum drooling out and over Rhett’s fingers. “Fuck, so hot.”

Chuckling, Link grins down at him, vision all hazy and drunk, muscles thrumming with the need to cum. Rhett jerks him off almost lazily, teasing, and Link whines and grinds down harder, rolls his hips faster. He’s almost there, it won’t take much, fuck he needs it so much!

“Come on, Rhett,” he whimpers. Hand on Link’s hip tightening, Rhett speeds up his movements, twisting and squeezing just the way Link likes it.

Finally _finally_ he’s there. Link stiffens and curls in towards Rhett, holding onto his shirt tightly, and cumming over Rhett’s hand and on his own thighs and belly. His breath catches when Rhett thrusts, fucking him through it in little shallow movements and leaving him shaking by the time the last weak spurt dribbles onto Rhett’s shirt.

Link slumps until he’s practically bent in half, forehead coming to rest against Rhett’s. He’s glassy eyed and desperate and whining quietly, dick pulsing as he cums inside of Link hot and fast. Link kisses him and clenches around him, milking him for every last drop and moaning into his mouth when he delivers.

When he’s finished, Rhett taps Link on the hip. Link refuses to move, though, and instead kisses rhett again. He’s achy and sticky with sweat and jizz, pretty sure he’s numb from the waist down, and can feel a few paper hearts sticking to his sweaty skin. Rhett taps him one more time and finally he groans and sits up.

They take their time separating. Rhett has to hold onto Link’s waist to keep him steady so he doesn’t topple over. When he stands on shaky legs, he grabs Rhett’s hands and hauls him into a seated position. He’s gotta few tiny paper hearts clinging to his hair and leftovers from their crafts stuck to his ass; Link laughs loudly as he starts picking them off.

“You gotta another lil heart on your face,” Rhett says and reaches up to swipe the heart away. Link’s eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“What about the rest of me?” Link asks and twists this way and that, showing off his half naked body.

In answer, Rhett reaches out and swats his butt, and comes away with a hand crafted valentine meant for a mythical beast.

It’s splotchy and gross with sweat and other things, ruined beyond repair. They’ll have to make another one.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to them, I guess.”

Rhett just laughs.


	27. Livestream 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythical Society livestream smut.
> 
> This is the second one.

Rhett likes to tease, the fucker. Loves to work Link up with little touches under the table and sly grins when no one is looking and licking his lips while he stares at Link in the monitor.

Link blames him and his teasing for his own current state: drunk and bent over the table, suit pants and briefs bunched down around his butt cheeks and thighs, panting into a plate of celery sticks and cream cheese. He laughs and pushes back against two thick fingers in his ass, clipping off into a filthy moan.

“Come on, I got cream cheese on my face,” Link huffs, grinning when Rhett just grunts and pulls his fingers free.

They’re both--a lot--a little drunk, their indulgence before the livestream and their couple of drinks during and their two—three?—afterwards hitting hard. Only took a few fumbling steps and shaky hands and sloppy kisses for Link to find himself getting bent over the table face down with big hands working his bottoms off. He’s been hard for awhile, all of Rhett’s teasing doing nothing to alleviate the arousal upon seeing Rhett in his suit.

“Look so good in that suit,” Rhett grumbles. Link giggles into the table. “Gonna fuck you in it.”

And he does, _he does_. Link watches over his shoulder as Rhett gets his pants undone and shoved halfway down his legs and nudges his underwear down enough to pull his cock out. He slicks himself with the lube they found in the desk earlier and buries a hand in the back of Link’s jacket as he lines up and pushes in too-fast-too-slow. It’s not enough and too much all at once for Link’s tipsy brain to handle, one hand digging into the colorful cheap tablecloth and his other reaching for Rhett.

Rhett twists his hand in Link’s jacket and moans as he bottoms out, pelvis flush with Link’s cheeks, grip tightening in the navy and green fabric. Link flaps his free hand around behind him until he finally lands on Rhett’s leg and can dig his fingers into the meat of his thigh. Groaning, he urges Rhett to move, nails biting into Rhett’s skin as he waits.

After a moment, Rhett finally begins moving. Link fumbles around trying to find a better grip with his hand not holding onto Rhett, anything to ground himself as Rhett fucks him with little shallow thrusts first. He’s being cautious, even in his alcohol-addled state, but Link doesn’t want—doesn’t _need_ —cautious right now.

Right now he wants to be fucked fast and hard, right against this table with that stupid cream cheese on his face and Rhett’s hand holding him down. He wiggles his hips and tries to grind back, get Rhett’s cock deeper, but he can’t. Rhett won’t give in just yet.

“You gotta—“ Link puffs out and tries to tug at Rhett’s thigh. “You gotta _move_ , you gotta fuck me, Rhett, come on!” His dick twitches in agreement where it’s still mostly trapped in his bunched up briefs.

Rhett huffs a laugh, rolling his hips forward nice and slow just to be a tease, and Link whines and feels precum dribbling out, wetting his belly. He shifts around on his feet and raises himself up on his elbow, arching his back in what he hopes is a sexy tease and not some weird drunken thing. When he looks over his shoulder, Rhett’s eyeing him with a smirk on his face.

But then he’s pulling out, making Link whine some more, till he’s gruffly being told to turn over and get his pants off. He doesn’t move fast enough before Rhett is manhandling him around onto the table and grabbing at his pants. Link kicks and flails, only to end up with the material tangled around one leg, but it’s enough.

It’s enough for Rhett to haul him forward and line himself back up and thrust back in in one smooth slide. Link gasps in response and hikes a leg around Rhett’s waist to hold on, Rhett grabbing the other around his thigh to hold him open.

And finally Link gets fucked the way he wants. It’s sloppy and messy and he’s pretty sure there’s gonna be bruises on his thigh. But damn he doesn’t care. Rhett’s hitting his prostate with every thrust and he’s made a mess of himself on his belly and shirt, won’t take much to push him over the edge. He tightens the leg around Rhett’s waist, urging him on faster.

The table creaks under Link’s weight and there’s snacks and empty glasses clattering around every time Rhett fucks into him, some of it falling to the floor. He’s vaguely aware of Rhett saying something, maybe about the mess they’re making or the sticky mess on Link’s torso, who knows. Link definitely doesn’t. He’s too focused on his death grip on the table’s edge and the heavy throb of his cock and the warmth starting spread through every limb.

Suddenly he’s desperate for Rhett to be closer, to fuck harder or faster, _something_. He’s already getting pounded and Rhett’s losing his rhythm, so instead he settles for leaning up on one hand and grasping at Rhett’s suit with the other.

“Rhett— _Rhett_ , kiss me,” he gasps out. Before Rhett can do it himself, Link is yanking him down into a desperate kiss.

Link moans into Rhett’s mouth and ruts, ruts his cock against Rhett’s belly without any sort of rhythm or steady pace. He’s frantic to get off finally. He’s wet and hard and flushed with arousal from head to toe; he needs to cum and he needs to do it with Rhett’s dick in him.

“Yeah, yeah, Rhett, come on,” Link babbles as he drops clumsily to his elbows. Rhett’s nails bite into his thigh as he wraps his other hand around Link’s shaft, thumb rubbing over the slit and collecting the precum gathered there.

Rhett slicks a loose fist over Link and thrusts one, two, three more times and Link moans, long and loud, and spills over Rhett’s fingers and on his own stomach. He gasps and falls to the table, spent and a little dizzy. Rhett grunts, hips stilling flush against Link’s ass as he cums, hot and fast.

Panting and sweaty, Link reaches for him. Rhett gladly meets him down on the table, grinning and kind of dopey looking, and kisses Link. He misses a bit and lands more on the corner of Link’s mouth and they both laugh, still tipsy.

Rhett pulls back some, smiling, and swipes a thumb over Link’s cheek. “You gotta little—“ he giggles and licks his thumb, “a little somethin’ on your face.”

“Oh yeah? Gonna clean it off for me?”

Rhett holds Link’s face and runs his tongue from chin to forehead, barely getting any of the cream cheese off. But it makes Link squirm and laugh and seek out his mouth for another kiss.

After a moment Rhett lets him go and stands. He slips his dick out and sets about straightening himself up. Link can’t help but watch, pouting as every inch of sweaty tan skin is covered. But he does like the way that suit looks.

“We should wear these more often,” Link says.

Rhett raises an eyebrow, finishes tucking himself into his pants and smoothing the wrinkles.

“We do look good in a suit,” he replies. But then he’s hauling Link across the table and up by the shirt collar, murmuring against his mouth, “but it’s so much more fun to take it off.”

Link wholeheartedly agrees and happily lets Rhett peel his off the rest of the way.


End file.
